


Never Have I Ever

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1000 degree knife, Abuse, Burning, Canada's not entirely forgotten, China gets a haircut, Crossdressing, Drinking/Eating game, F/M, Hair mixed in pasta sauce?, I will update tags as I go lmao, Implied AmeriPan, Implied RoChu, Italy goes insane, Just crazy Italy, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Poor Canada, Rape/Non-con Elements, This not 2p, Though the haircut was nonconsesual, Torture, Violence, canada loses an eye, completed work, implied FrUK, non-con crossdressing, sleepover, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Italy invites everyone over for a sleepover at his house where America suggests the classic drinking game called 'Never Have I Ever.' Instead of drinking, they're supposed to eat. As the game goes on, Italy realises how many countries in that room have wronged him and now he wants to get revenge on them. Soon enough, it's not just for revenge anymore. He comes to the conclusion he enjoys hurting others and listening to them beg.





	1. Chapter 1

Italy beamed as he set up drinks and plates for his fellow countries. He smiled to himself as he glanced over at the clock. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon.  
" Ooh, they should be here any minute now!" He says to himself and decides to go sit down on his couch. Italy had invited both the other two axis, the allies, Spain, Romano and Prussia over for a sleepover considering everyone gets along with each other fairly well. None of them would have agreed to a sleepover if they didn't obviously. A knock comes to the door making the Italian's excitement reach new heights as he stands and opens the door. Standing there was a familiar blond country with his usual boisterous and obnoxious attitude.  
" Sup Italy, broseph." America greets with a grin.

" Big brother America! Come in!" Italy smiles at him and lets the other nation inside. He was followed by Canada.  
" Hi, Italy..." Canada greets in an almost whisper.  
" Glad you could make it too, Canada!" Italy replies back with a cheerful tone as he leads the brothers to his living room.  
" Take a seat. The others should be here soon." He says to them. They nod their heads and sit down on the couch. Canada fiddles somewhat nervously as America lets out a small yawn. Italy was hoping that they weren't already bored.

A minute later, another knock comes to Italy's door. He happily opens it to find Japan, Germany and Prussia there.  
" Hallo Italy." Germany addresses and gives a soft smile to his best friend."Germany! Japan!" Italy beams brighter. This sleepover was looking up to be awesome.  
" Zhe awesome me has also shown up!" Prussia interrupts Italy's excitement with his classic self-boasting. His younger brother can only give a sigh as they all go inside.  
" Thank you for inviting us, Italy-San," Japan says with his usual humble aura around him.  
" Of course!" Italy grins and was tempted to give the shorter man a hug but he knew how the other enjoys his personal space.

After those three arrived, each country that was invited started to show up. Next was Spain and Romano bringing his grumpy atmosphere with him. Then England and France, Russia and China. Everyone sits around the living room as Italy brings out some of his favourite snacks to share with them.  
" I wasn't sure what we should do at this sleepover. Do you have any suggestions?" He asks the other nations as he took his own seat.  
" I say we do nothing because this is stupid." Romano grumbles which earnt a sigh from Spain.  
" Lighten up, Romano."  
" How about ve have a meeting? Ve haven't had any and zhere are important things to be talking about." Germany suggests.  
" That sucks, dude!" America calls out from his spot on the catch as Prussia nods in agreement with him.  
" We can cook," England adds his input.  
" Oh oui, let's let England cook." France sarcastically shoots down the Brit's idea. This caused the two start bickering like usual. Russia giggles at their stupidity as a few other countries sigh. Italy frowns and looks down.

" Oh! I know!" America suddenly shouts catching everyone's attention.  
" We should totally play never have I ever. It's a drinkin' game but ya know, we could eat something instead of drinking."  
" Ooh! That sounds like fun!" The Italian claps.  
" How is it played?" Romano asks.  
" Well, we all sit in a circle and one person says a statement like ' never have I ever eaten a chip'. If you have eaten a chip, you have to drink- In our case, eat something." The American explains with a grin.  
" That sounds bloody stupid but I'll play." England huffs.  
" Count moi in." France adds as the others agree to play the game as well. Italy gets some more snacks so there was enough food before America starts off the game.

" Never have I ever shot another country." Was the statement he says. America, England, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, Japan and China all eat something to show that they did the action mentioned. Italy was surprised to know that a majority of the countries here had shot another country.   
" Canada's turn." America smiles after he swallowed the rest of his food.  
" Never have I ever...cried myself to sleep." The other nations give each other glances before a few of them eat. Surprisingly, one of those eating was France.  
" So, the frog cries himself to sleep?" England chortles.   
" Oh, shut it black sheep!" The Frenchman retorts when he swallowed his mouthful.

The game goes on with silly statements, sad-ish statements and more but then the statements of the game started to change slightly. It all started with America's seventh turn.  
" Never have I ever kidnapped Italy." He laughs at his own statement. Germany, Prussia, England, France, America and Spain all ate food to show that they had done what was said. A small frown found its way across Italy's lips as he watches them eat. Had those six really kidnapped him before? He remembered when England, France and America had snatched him quite vividly but when did Spain capture him? Or Germany and Prussia for that matter? Was he really that weak?

As America's turns kept coming around, statements like ' never have I ever hit Italy', ' never have I ever stolen from Italy' or 'never I have ever beaten Italy in a war' went around and a majority of the countries ate to that. To make matters worse, Romano wasn't even protesting to any of these. He just sat there grumpily with his arms crossed as he leant on Spain. No matter though, this entire game was a wake-up call to the younger Italian. On the inside, he was glaring at all those who had wronged him in this room but on the outside, he pretended to laugh at himself with everyone else. At least there would be no suspicion that he was up to something if he kept his usual facade up.

Italy's turn comes around, he internally smirks before saying his statement.  
" Never have I ever thrown England's food in the trash." Everyone in the room except Canada picks up a piece of food from the platter and eats it. The Britishman gawks at this as an offended expression paints his face.  
" Why do you all throw my food in the trash?!" He questions obviously irritated and hurt.  
" I-i don't..." The Canadian mumbles from his spot but even so, England didn't hear him.  
" Sorry England, your scones taste like fried couch stuffing," America replies after he swallowed his mouthful of food.  
" Angleterre, you can't cook in my opinion."   
" Your food tastes like dog food, ve~" Italy giggles internally as he adds his own input to further put down England. It was nice to see someone else hurt but it wasn't enough in his opinion.

" You all are wankers!" The nation huffs as he stands and storms out of the room to the room he would be sleeping in that. America just rolls his eyes at the small tantrum.  
" Man, people think I'm childish..." He says under his breath. France rises off the floor and pats the creases out of his clothing before making eye contact with the other countries.  
" As much as I love to pick on Angleterre, he is my precious sheepie. I better go lift his spirits before hitting the hay. Au revoir~" He winks with a hint of his expected flirtiness and walks off in England's direction.  
" I don't how about you but I tink tat game went a little too far, aru." China declares, his Asian accent thick in his voice. Canada nods his head in agreement.  
" Agreed." Japan voices.  
" Come on, Yao-Yao. Let's get some sleep, da?" Russia stands and extends his hand to China who takes it with no hesitation.  
" Fun game." He says to others remaining in the room.  
" Wǎn'ān."" dobroy nochi." China and Russia leave to their room after saying their good nights. Japan just bows his head and takes his leave to where he would be sleeping.

America yawns obnoxiously loud and stretches his limbs, wrapping one around his young brother's shoulders.  
" You wanna sleep too, Mattie?"  
" I do feel tired, ay." Canada catches the infectious yawn after mentioning that.  
" Yo Italy, are we sleepin' in here?"  
" You can if you want!" Italy smiles brightly before looking to his own brother. Romano appeared tired himself so that just added to his rather pissed mood.  
" Big brother Romano, can you sleep with me?" He asks with innocence in his tone of voice. Romano's eyes land on the younger Italian as he lets out a small sigh.  
" Sure." He nods and stands up rubbing his tired orbs.  
" I'll sleep in here with Canada and America," Spain suggests and took to the other couch. Germany and Prussia rise from their spot on the floor.  
" Ooh, do I get to sleep with West~? Awesome~!" Prussia grins and nudges his younger brother with his elbow.  
" Ja, fine but don't snore so loud. It's annoying."  
" I can't control my snoring!"   
" Zhen if you can't control it, ve'll not share zhe the same bed!" Germany declares and crosses his arms with a strict look printing on his face.  
" Ugh, fine. I'll try~" Prussia whined slightly.

The German brothers go to the room Italy had set up for them while the Italian duo goes to Italy's room. Romano flopped down on the bed and almost fell asleep right there and then but Italy's huffing kept him up.  
" Just go to sleep already, you dumb bastard-o." He grumbled.  
" Make some room for me then, Romano~" Feliciano moaned in response. His brother did exactly that and made some room on the bed allowing him to lay beside him. Italy lies down and gets under the covers but he wasn't tired like the other was. No no no, he was plotting his first move for revenge. He already had the person in mind. He was someone he had trusted so much yet he didn't realise he had been so blind to all of the things this person had done to him. Well, he'll get his retribution tomorrow morning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy gives Germany his punishment first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is writing Italy as a sadisitic bean so fun?

The next morning, Italy awoke from getting three hours of sleep. In truth, he couldn't sleep last night mostly because he was planning his revenge on someone. He had so many violent ideas run through his mind and now the day had come he could use those ideas. He glances to his older brother who was still out cold, his snores filling the silence in the room. He gives a small smile at that but unfortunately, he may have to punish Romano. After all, he didn't even stand up for him last night and he always spends his time with Spain instead of him. It just isn't fair.

Italy rolls out of bed and lets out a yawn as his eyes adjusted to the early morning rays peering through his green, white and red curtains. He then rubs his eyes as he steps out of his room. He walks into the lounge room where Spain, America and Canada had slept in. Canada was awake and reading a book without his glasses on while America snored obnoxiously loud and Spain curled into himself.  
"Buongiorno Canada!" He greets with a cheerful facade. Canada, hearing his name, looks over to the brunet and gives a smile back.  
" Good morning, Italy." He replies and decides to close his book, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.  
" How did you sleep?" The Italian walks over and sits beside the blond country.  
" As well as I could around America." He chuckles softly and glances to his snoozing brother. Spain starts to stir at the moment and sits up with the blanket he used wrapped around himself.  
" Mm...Buenos días..." He mumbles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes away.  
" Good morning, big brother Spain!" Italy grins and beams at the country's awakening. Spain gives a soft smile despite still being half asleep.

Ten minutes later, the Spanish man gets up and decides to go see if anyone else was awake. He silently opens the door of Russia and China's room to see Russia cuddling the smaller man as they slept. It was honestly cute. He closes the door and walks into England and France's room to find them naked yet they were both awake.  
" Mierda! Really you two?" He questions them.  
" Oui, I lifted Angleterre's spirits." France winks as England just buries his somewhat crimson face in his hands. Spain closes the door and leaves them be going to Italy's room. He finds Romano still asleep in there and smiles to himself at the sight before he gently shakes The Italian.  
" Romano, let's head home now." He whispers as the other started to grumpily stir awake.  
" Nn...You're a bastard-o, Spain." Romano growls in reply as his eyes flutter open.  
" Don't you wanna head home now?"  
" Mm...fine." Romano sits up and rubs his eyes before getting up.

Soon enough all of the countries got up; Some stayed after waking up but they all left eventually besides the axis trio. Germany and Italy sit at the dining room table both still tired.   
" Arrow me to make you two food." Japan insists as he starts getting dishes out of the cupboard. Italy smiled at that and nods.  
" Sure! I always love your cooking!" He encourages.  
" Danke, Japan. You are too kind." Germany responds as he leans his head on his hand. Geez, his brother's snoring was loud. Good thing him, his awesomeness and his loudness went home.  
" Hey, Germany! Can I show you something cool?" The Italian questions beaming brightly.  
" Hm? Vhat is it?"  
" Come with me and you'll see~" There was something strange about the way Italy said that statement but the German blond shrugs it and rises from his seat. Italy jumps with his normal excitement and starts leading Germany out of the dining room, down the hallway and to the very end of it.  
" Vhat do you vant to show me?" He asks the shorter male as his eyes scan the hallway.  
" In here." Italy opens the last door at the end of the hall and walks in. He gives Germany a look that clearly read he expected him to follow him.

So, Ludwig did just that and walks inside the room. It was empty besides the guest bed in there. Confusion flooded his head but just as he was about to question Feliciano, a searing pain came to the back of his head and his vision went blurry.  
" Man, you are tough." Comes Italy's voice behind him and does more pain to the back of his head. His world goes black as he hits the floor with a thud. Italy pants lightly as he put the lamp he had used to knock the German unconscious back to its original spot on the bedside table.  
" Now, how do I carry him to the basement? He's heavy. Germany, why do you have to have so much muscle~?" He whines to himself as he wraps his hands around the unconscious country's ankles and starts dragging him out of the room. He lugs Germany all the way to the entrance of the basement and opens the door before dragging him down the stairs. 

Italy was uncaring of the fact the room was dark, damp and Germany's head kept knocking against the steps. That could be the start of his punishment for the man- He'll wake up with an agonizing headache. At the bottom of the steps, he drops Germany's ankles like they were trash and starts feeling up the wall.  
" Come on, I know there is a light switch in here- Ah ha!" When he feels his hand come in contact with the switch, he presses it on and watches as the light in the room began to flicker from not being used in a while. It settles down and as it did, Italy goes back to Germany and drags his heavy body to a pole in the centre of the room. He lets go of him again and takes in the location of items in the basement. There was a chest down in one corner of the room. Curiousity takes over his mind for the moment, so he walks over to investigate it. He opens it to find a small gun and conveniently chains and rope. He grins at his discovery and picks up the chains. He'd use the rope on weaker countries he planned on kidnapping next. The chains were perfect to tie Germany up with. He was strong but probably not strong enough to get out of them. 

The Italian walks back to the unconscious nation and starts chaining him to the pole. He made sure they were tight enough so he couldn't escape but not too tight.  
" Itary! Germany!" He hears Japan calling from upstairs.  
' Breakfast must be done...' He thinks to himself as he made a few little adjustments to the chains around Germany. With that, he leaves the basement and heads back to the dining room with a smile on his face. Japan had set the table up with their breakfast. Its smell was quite pleasant as it hit Italy's nostrils. He takes his seat and picks up a fork. Japan sat down as well and looks around.  
" Where's Germany?" He asks as his dark orbs lock onto Italy.  
" Oh...Um...He went home. Something important came up with Prussia." Lies but seemingly the Asian nation believed him as he nods and starts to eat his own breakfast.

" Itary?"  
" Hm~?" Italy hums through a mouthful of food and looks to Japan.  
" I would rike to aporogise on America's behalf...He sometimes says stupid things rike that and I can tell he rearry offended you. I'm sorry." The raven bows his head to show how sincere the apology was. Italy swallowed that mouthful and gives the most innocent, beaming smile.  
" Oh! Don't worry about it~! We're all friends and I wasn't really offended in any way~!" He reassures Japan causing the man to deflate slightly with relief.  
" But Japan?"  
" Hai?"  
" Do you...like-like America?" Italy mentally smirks at the question seeing as he got a small reaction from the usually calm man. A light blush had made its way on those pale cheeks of his.  
" Nani? Where did you get that idea?" Japan fires back with another question.  
" Oh well, you know~ I see it in the way you look at him and the way you speak to him. Even big brother France thinks you two really like each other! France knows love when he sees it. Ve~" Italy winks at him causing the blush to darken on his face. 

" Promise you won't tell him but I do rearry rike America..." Japan admits after he finishes his food.  
" Ooh~! I knew it!" Italy claps at the confession. Perfect, he could use this bit of information.  
" Grazie for the meal, Japan!"  
" No probrem. I'll crean up now." Japan stands and starts collecting the dishes. He takes the plate of food he made for Germany and wraps it up planning on taking it to his house when he leaves.  
" There's no need to clean, Japan. I can do it!" Italy jumps out of his chair and walks over to the sink. He wanted the Asian country out of his house as soon as possible. Germany could be awake by now...

" Oh, but I can do it quickry." He replies and starts cleaning the dishes causing Italy to scowl to himself. If Japan kept pushing his luck right now, he'll knock him out and tie him up like Germany is. Those words weren't empty though, Japan really did complete the dishes in a fast yet efficient pace.  
" Wow! They're sparkling." Italy giggled slightly and stares at the dishes.  
" I can reave now. Do you mind if take this plate to Germany's?" The shorter male questions. Italy was about to reply with a fat, solid refusal to that question but mentally smirked at this.  
" Not at all, just bring the plate back."  
" Of course. Sayonara Itary-San." Japan leaves with that goodbye and a wave. Italy felt anger and excitement fight against each other as he raced himself to the basement. His feet were heavy against the stairs. His presence was so loud that he caused Germany to let out a groan. He was awake- Perfect~

" Germany! You're awake!" He grins and stands in front of the chained man.  
" Ita...ly?" Germany questions as his blue eyes were trying to focus on the muddled figure in front of him.  
" That's me~"  
" Vhy...am I down here?" He mumbled out that inquiry as his vision starts to return to its proper state but it didn't stop the pain flaring in the back of his head.  
" I need to give you your punishment," Italy responds rather nonchalantly as he cupped his hands behind his back. Germany rose a brow upon hearing that, not sure what that meant. Maybe this was the North Italian's idea of a joke?  
" For vhat...?" He daringly asks anyways causing a small huff to escape the other's lips.  
" For the times you've hurt me, insulted me, hit me, put me down...The list goes on, Germany." An alluring dark tone filled Italy's tone as he explained that to the other country. Germany's eyes widen slightly before he chuckles a bit and looks up at the ceiling.  
" Very funny, Italy..." Something was gnawing at him, telling him it wasn't a joke and that this a serious situation that he is in.

" Shut up," Italy growls at him and stomped his foot slightly. Two definite traits that were out of a character for the nation and two traits that caused Germany to tense up. He was never afraid of being captured and interrogated with torture. This was different, so very different.   
" You'll get a chance to beg me for forgiveness soon enough. Let your punishment begin."   
" Feliciano..." Germany whispered to himself feeling fear start to curl in his gut at the anticipation of what was about to happen to him next. A sadistic grin spreads across Italy's face as he delivers a surprisingly strong kick to the chained German's face. Another groan of pain emanated from his throat at that as he was kicked again. An audible crack was heard after the third boot to his face causing Italy to coo in aw upon hearing it. He stops to see a thick crimson liquid dripping from Germany's now broken nose.  
" Woooow~! Aren't I strong?" The Italian cackles and crouches to Ludwig's level.

" Feli-"  
" NO!" Italy slaps him across the face before he could finish saying his name.  
" You DESERVE this. If you start saying sorry, I might be nicer." A blank promise but who cares really? Italy was having fun right now, unleashing his anger on the blond male in the form of revenge. He stands back up and starts using Germany's torso and stomach as his own personal punching bag.  
" Ach-! I'm sorry!" Germany shouts with forgiveness through the pain he was receiving.  
" Oh, really now~? Louder!" Italy emphasised the word 'louder' with a hard punt to the tied nation's arm. Maybe he could break something else, this time possibly a bone. That seems like a good idea to him~ 

" I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!" Germany chanted over and over through the agony of being beaten like this though it didn't seem to satisfy Italy's relentless abuse. A loud crack came from his arm as pain seared through it. It was obvious it was now broken and it didn't help that the chain was wrapped around it. He grunts and grits his teeth when he felt the sole of Italy's shoe nudge the injured limb.  
" I'm not completely satisfied with your apology." Those words were like a hot poker being pressed against Ludwig's chest. He wanted this to end. Was Italy going to attempt to kill him? He only knew a nation could die if they become human...Was that Italy's plan?  
" Vhy...?" He choked slightly as he tried to completely wrap his brain around this scene still. Why, why, why? That word ran through his mind a hundred miles per hour.  
" I already explained why, Germany. Was my explanation not good enough?" Feliciano huffed and walks over to that chest he found before. He opens it and takes the gun out. It was small but somehow a rather powerful gun. He never needed to use it before but right now, he wanted to. It's not like Germany would bleed out and die like a mortal human; He'd just suffer more pain which hopefully would make him wanna bow down and beg for Italy's forgiveness.

He walks back over and holds the gun up so it was visible to the blond country. He waves it around with a grin.  
" What do you think? Maybe I could use as target practice. After all, I'm a 'dummkopf', aren't I? I'm a weakling, aren't I?" His glare was cutting knives through Germany's skull as he looked up to Italy. He realised that those words were things he had said to the Italian when he got frustrated with his childishness and 'girliness'. He never really meant any of it...  
" Doesn't matter though. After this, I hope you have learnt your lesson..." That was a cold comment as the gun was pointed at him and the triggered was pulled. A bullet penetrated Germany's thigh with strains of bursting pain and quick accuracy. Blood started to seep from the wound as Italy chucks the gun across the room.  
" Luckily for you, you won't die. " Italy smiled and pats Germany's cheek lightly with his hand. Germany narrowed his eyes trying to swallow back all his pain.  
" I'm sorry..." He whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's turn to get revenge on~  
> It's get rather knifey.

" I'm sorry..." Germany whispers before hanging his head in shame. His world was going blurry from blood loss. He was hoping the pain and loss of blood would take him away for awhile but that was not the case.  
" You should be." Italy rises to stand again as he places his hands on his hips. His usual brown eyes were open with a malicious gaze coming from them. Germany's punishment was over for now but that didn't mean he was completely forgiven. Italy was thinking about the next country he should get revenge on now. America was one to pop up into his head without hesitation.   
" Please don't do zhis anymore, Feliciano...I'm so sorry." Germany hopelessly states with clear sincerity and meaning within those words.  
" Not to you, at least. Last night was an eye opener, Germany~!"  
" Eye-opener?"  
" Never have I ever showed me how many countries have wronged me because they think I'm 'little', I'm 'girly' or I'm 'weak'." He giggles.  
" They obviously can't see how I managed to make you submit and beg for forgiveness. Ve~!" Italy smiles but not innocently like Germany was hoping to see. It was just evil...  
" You get some rest. I need to go get the next country~" He hums and starts walking off.

" Feli!" The German suddenly calls out and pulls on his restraints slightly causing him to grunt in pain.  
" Hm~?" The Italian stops in his tracks as he looks to Ludwig.  
" Zhey're sorry too..." He tries causing Italy to roll his eyes.  
" I want to them say it." The brunet male harshly says with ice in his tone of voice. With that he leaves Germany alone to suffer in a painful yet bloody mess as ideas of how to lure America go through his mind. Despite his nature and immaturity, America could be rather smart when he wanted to be. So, he had to be careful when doing this. America was also another strong nation as well; Not as strong as Germany but still strong.

" I'll need more rope and knives...seems perfect for revenge on him." Italy hums to himself as he walks down his hallway and to the dining room. It was still clean from when Japan had made breakfast and cleaned up. He grabs a notebook and pen off his counter before taking a seat at his table and opening the book to a fresh page. He starts jotting down his sadistic plots of what to do to the nations that had mistreated him. They'll all learn their lessons like Germany has hopefully learnt his.  
" Hm...Maybe I could invite America over for dinner tomorrow night. It would be a little weird if I invite him over again just after we had a sleepover..." He hums and glances to his phone before reaching for it and inputting the numbers into the touchscreen's keyboard. He presses call and brings the phone to his hear, clearly hearing it ring. After about four rings, it was answered by that certain American on Italy's mind.

" Yo?"  
" Ciao America!"  
" Sup Italy?"  
" I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"  
" Hm...Sure. Who else is coming?"  
" Oh! Just Germany." He wasn't lying about that. Germany was here.  
" Sure."   
" Yay! See you then, ve~!" Italy hung up with a small giggle to himself. He had laid the trap perfectly and now the mouse was caught without realising it.

XXX

The next day, Italy was busy making preparations. He had visited the basement to clean the blood on Germany away and give the man some food and water. He didn't unchain him or bother to loosen the chains. He had quite the uncaring attitude to him when he was treating Germany.  
" Feliciano...?" Germany asks, his voice slightly raspy.  
" Si?" Italy's dull gaze locked onto to the German's pitiful blue orbs.  
" Can...Can I go home...? I miss my bruder..." Ludwig admits with a small sigh.  
" No," Italy replied simply and stands up from adjusting the chains slightly. He was making sure there was no possible way he could get loose though he really shouldn't- Not with a broken arm like that. The German was left alone to his thoughts again as Italy went back upstairs to carry on like nothing was wrong and nothing had happened.   
' I guess I deserve zhis...' Was the first thought to pop into his head when he was alone.  
' Nein! Don't feel sorry for yourself right now, Ludvig! I need to get out of here...' That seemed unachievable though...

Italy skipped to the kitchen to start preparations for the dinner. The plan was he'd make this really good Italian dish but he'd lace America's with a date rape drug. When he wakes, he'll be down in the basement though he had no other pole down there to tie the country up against.  
" I suppose I could just make the rope really tight. I wonder if America has ever been kidnapped before..." No matter to him though. He sings to himself as he makes spaghetti bolognese with meatballs. A perfect dish for someone who doesn't see their retribution coming. As he stirs the spaghetti around in the sauce, making sure it soaked deliciously well, a knock came to his door interrupting his singing. A grin with malicious intent behind it formed on his lips as he stops and walks over to the door. He was quick to wipe that look off his face and replace it with his classic innocent. He opens the door to find Alfred standing there in casual yet flashy clothes.

" America!" Italy beams and hugs the blond male tightly earning a laugh from him.  
" Hey, Italy!" America hugs back and pats the smaller male's back. The waft of what Italy was cooking caught his nose as he inhaled.  
" Wow, dinner smells great~" He compliments as they break the hug. That smile on the Italian's face was too cute.  
" Germany here yet?"  
" No, unfortunately. I hope he comes soon. Ve~" Italy whined rather convincingly. America was somewhat disappointed to hear that Germany wasn't here yet. God knows that the country was so strict on time, he was usually early to events and meetings.  
' I wonder why he is running late for dinner with Italy. I mean it's Italy. These two are practically inseparable...' America thought to himself as he was led inside to the dining room.

" Take a seat, dinner's almost done!" Italy informs with a smile as he goes back to the kitchen. He opens a cupboard and reached for a box of Rohypnol- date rape drug. He opened it and popped one of the green tablets from the table before putting the box away. He opens his kitchen utensil drawer and grabs his garlic crusher to crush up the tablet. It took some muscle to do so to the drug but soon enough he got it into a thin, perfect power. He serves up his spaghetti bolognese into two bowls and sprinkles the power into the bowl he intended to give to America. It took him a moment for him to register the fact the powder was green. That was definitely going to stand out, even to an idiot like the nation waiting for dinner right. He grabs a spoon and starts mixing it around so it was hardly noticeable.  
' I wonder if those glasses of his enhance his vision...' He thought hoping there were no more flaws with this plan.

Italy collects the two bowls with two forks and takes them to the table.  
" Wow! It smells and looks great!" Another stupid compliment spilt from that obnoxious mouth of Alfred's as the bowl Italy had drugged was placed in front of him. Italy growled to himself on the inside but on the outside, his face was painted with his normal cheerful expression.  
" Mangia~!" Italy spoke in his native tongue as he sat down and dug into his own food. America nods, assuming the foreign word meant 'eat'. He twirls some pasta around on his fork and pokes it with a meatball before scoffing down that mouthful. Italy watched him out of the corner of his eye.  
" Hey, Italy?" America suddenly asks as he stopped eating. Italy froze with panic surging through him. Did the meal taste weird or something? Had America noticed the green power hidden between the sauce, pasta and meatballs?  
" S-si?" Damn, he couldn't help that stutter.  
" Where's Germany's share? Is he even coming?" Oh thank god, it was just him being curious as to Germany's whereabouts. No matter, a simple lie would cover this right up.  
" I think he is busy with something important. I saved him a bowl though. Ve~" Italy lied in a somewhat sugary sweet voice.  
" Ah okay. I get that!" The blond nods and goes back to scoffing down the food like he was a pig.  
' Hooked.' Italy thought as he finishes his own share of the meal.

Rohypnol took between fifteen and twenty minutes to kick in. So, he had to make some type of pathetic conversation with America till then.  
" Soooo, how do you feel about Japan, America~?" Italy purred slightly and looks to the bigger nation.  
" Hm...I think he's pretty cool but he's so serious about a lot of things. His anime and manga are epic though. I can't believe he's letting me sell them in my country!" Alfred broke into one of the sweetest rants about Japan. It made Italy feel a little sick that this idiot was complimenting his friend so much. America didn't deserve Japan. He'll add that to the list of things he needs punishing for. 

Italy stands up halfway through America's chatter and collects the dishes. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at the fact America ate all of the food and had no idea what was in it. He steps into the kitchen and gets to work on washing the dishes, happily humming to himself as he did. When he came back into the dining room, he noticed the environment was quiet and that was because America had fallen asleep in his chair due to the effects of the drug.  
' Perfezionare~' The Italian thought as he walks over and gets America off the chair. He was heavy, not as heavy as Germany luckily. He starts lugging him out of the room, down the hall and in the direction of the basement. 

When he was standing in front of the door, he lets of America's wrists and drops them carelessly before sliding his hand into his own pocket and taking out the basement's keys. He puts the key in the hole and turns it, hearing the door click. He opens the door and grabs America again, dragging him down those stairs like how he brought Germany down there. The light was already on since he didn't want Germany to be left in the dark. He wasn't that inhumane to the other country. Germany heard the noises and lifts his head in the direction, his eyes widen at the sight of Italy with an unconscious America.  
" Feli-"  
" Shut up~!" Italy coos shrugging off Ludwig's stupid gaze. He hauls America to a corner of the room before going to that familiar chest and getting the rope out of it. He goes back to the sleeping nation and ties his limbs together securely and efficiently.  
" He's going to be out for about six hours. I'll play with him in the morning but at least you have a friend~" He giggles and looks to the beat-up looking German whose eyes advert upon his gaze. Italy rolls his own orbs with clear attitude then leaves the basement.

Germany stares at the sleeping America. Why did he have to be the next one to be caught?  
' Someone vill notice ve're gone. Prussia isn't stupid and Canada isn't either...' He thought with a light of hope still present in his mind. He looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. He couldn't sleep but he'll rest them for now...

XXX

Just like Italy had promised, he was down there the next morning. America was awake by this time; Somewhat disoriented but awake.  
" Buonogirno America!" Italy greets in a sing-song voice.  
" Italy? Why am I down here and why am I tied up?" He questions. He didn't notice Germany since the man was so silent but he did notice him when he looked in that direction.  
" Germany! Dude, oh my god!" That was obviously his reaction to the state the country was in.  
" He doesn't look so good, does he~?" Italy coos stepping over to America. He had a small bag with him which caught the blond's attention.  
" What's in that...?" He asks trying to hide the fear in his tone. After all, heroes shouldn't be afraid of anything.  
" Just some knives. You see, America, this is your punishment. Germany's already has his...He gets to watch yours..." Italy's lips curled into a sadistic smile as he opened the bag and dropped it contents on to the ground. Sure enough, there had been knives in that bag. They were of different sizes, lengths and sharpness.

" Feliciano, please stop zhis now!" Germany suddenly shouts from where he was chained to the pole. Italy huffs at his interruption and glares at him. The gaze was like daggers once again.  
" Shut up, you get no say unless you want to be cut into bits and DIE." The Italian threatens before bringing his attention back to America.  
" Now to do this you need to lose your jacket and shirt~" He grins and picks up a knife. America braces himself for pain and shuts his eyes firmly only to realise Italy was cutting his jacket and shirt off...for now. His smooth torso was now exposed and visible to the North Italian. He couldn't help but eye America's body. He had the smallest amount of chub, most likely from all the amount of junk food he eats on a daily basis, but his chest was well defined completely with cute little pink nubs.   
" Japan would be one lucky guy~" He sings and throws the knife he used to cut the material away across the room. He picks a smaller one from the pile on the ground and looks back to the blond male. A light blush of embarrassment was clear on his cheeks.  
" What do you mean by that?" America asks, hoping to distract Italy and stall the pain.  
" Oh...Two days ago Japan told me he loves you. It's cute, ve~" Italy smiles and brings the knife to that smooth chest.  
" This is going to hurt." He states rather nonchalantly before piercing the white skin with the blade and watching the blood dribble as he starts to carve a word into Alfred's chest.

" Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cries out in pain as he starts to squirm against the bindings. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes but he was quick to blink those away. A hero should never cry no matter the situation!  
" Italy! Why?!" He shouts unable to help the loudness of his voice due to the pain. The brunet Italian stops and takes the knife away from his chest. He was done with carving a word there.  
" Why? Oh, silly me forgot to explain. This is your punishment for everything you've ever done to hurt me!"  
" H-huh...?" America sniffled lightly.  
" You don't remember? You've hit me, taunted me, beaten me in wars, kidnapped me, call me names...It's a long list as to what you did...So, I'm paying you back." Italy then points to the bleeding word on America's chest which read ' loser'.  
" This is only the start of it." He giggles and goes back to penetrating that perfect stomach with his knife. The pain Alfred was in felt like an eternity. He wasn't entirely sure as to what Italy was cutting into him but they were clearly insults.  
" I'll stop if you apologise..." Italy suddenly informs while he drags a bigger knife across America's chest lightly cutting it.

" I'm sorry!" He yelps at that. Italy scowled at that pathetic excuse of an apology and moved onto cutting the American's arms.  
" I'm sorry, dude! Please stop!"   
SLAP  
Italy had slapped America across the face to shut him up. Germany had only cringed, he couldn't bear America's cries anymore. Even if he was dumb and immature, he didn't deserve this- no one deserved this. Alfred's cheek was red with a handprint. It stung as a small involuntary whimper of pain escapes his lips, a lump in his throat threatening to overflow his tears. The Italian stands and sighs before admiring his work.  
" I suppose we can stop now...You need to work on your apologies. I'll be back later." Italy says and turns on heels. On his way out, he kicks the knives on the floor everywhere and goes upstairs. America lets out a shaking sigh as he deflates where he was and leans against the wall in pain. It was over...for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy decides the next country to capture and torture would be a certain Spanish ex-pirate.

" I'm sorry, America." Germany's voice caught his attention, his glazed-over gaze locks onto the blond.  
" For what?"  
" I should have known somezing vas wrong vith Italy on the night of the sleepover. I should have told you off for zhose stupid never have I ever statement do vith him. Now, he's snapped. He's not the same Feliciano anymore..." Germany sighs and looks down at his lap. His broken arm was still nagging at him with pain but he had learnt to ignore it, knowing he couldn't get the proper medical treatment for it. America shakes his head not really wanting to move his torso.  
" No dude, it isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known but I guess it's my fault. I provoked this...Now looks at us. Who knows who is he going to hurt next..." That last part struck a cord with Ludwig.  
" I von't let him hurt anyone else!" He declares and suddenly starts tugging on his chains, gritting his teeth so hard America was sure he was going to chip them.  
" Dude, calm down! Your arm!" Alfred points out in desperation not wanting to see him hurt himself further.

Germany sighs and stops, his consequences of moving screaming inside of his arm.  
" Ve need to get out..."  
" If you haven't noticed, we're kinda both injured," America replies with a smart-ass remark causing The German to glare slightly at him.  
" Sorry but it's the truth." He justifies.  
" I guess it is..."  
" Who do you think he's going to get next...?" America questions curiously. As bad as it was to ask, Ludwig, answers it anyway.  
" Probably France...I mean, zhe guy is a dick to everyone und he has kidnapped him a few times."  
" True...Hey, does my body look okay?"  
" Nein, it's bloody und it vill scar badly." Germany bluntly responds getting laughter from The American male.  
" Haha, just what I needed for my self-esteem."  
" Hm?" Germany was confused by that sentiment.  
" To be honest with you my dude. My self-esteem is low. I constantly worry about my weight. Now I'm probably going to have bad scars...Even though we don't exactly scar. What if these do?"  
" Each scar tells a story. My bruder has quite a few scars from his fighting days." Germany explains with pride swelling at the thought of Prussia.

His big brother should definitely have noticed he was missing by now. He'll investigate and come find him. Then, once he's free, he'll get Italy some help so no one else would have to go through this like him and America have to.  
" I wonder how long it'll take for Arthur to know I'm gone...Or Mattie...I hope they don't forget me."  
" You're not Canada. You von't be forgotten easily." Germany jokes causing America to roll his eyes.  
" Damn...I hurt like a bitch right now..."  
" Velcome to zhe club." Sarcasm to try and lighten the mood but that wasn't exactly working considering the condition the two nations were in.  
"...Does he bring food? Because I am hungry." Alfred chuckled lightly leading to Germany huffing at that.  
" Is zhat all you think vith? Your stomach?"  
" Hey, I can't help when I'm hungry, my man."  
" Vhatever but ja, he does bring food und water. I just can't figure out vhy he hasn't killed me yet."  
" I wonder if he plans on lettin' us go when he is done..."  
" Nein, that would be stupid und risky. Depending on who he gets next, I don't think we'll be let go either."  
" So...What does he have planned?" Germany let a shrug off to show he wasn't sure. Normally, he could tell what his capturer was planning, what torture or questions were left in store but with Italy...It was impossible to read his now deranged mind. He could hardly read it to begin with.

" I am not sure...I think he's just leaving us down here. I don't know whether its to torture us or more not. I haven't been tortured anymore since I've been down here." Ludwig explains and lets out a small sigh as he carefully leans back against the pole and looks up at the basement ceiling.  
" Hey, as stupid as your brother is...He'll know your missing." Alfred tries to reassure him as he closes his eyes. He was tired but the pain flaring throughout his torso kept him awake from shock and adrenaline.  
" You're one to talk but ja, my bruder vill find zhe both of us. Canada probably vill be zhe first to notice your disappearance."  
" Yeah, he kinda always is the first one to notice what's up with me. I guess I should notice him more often." A stupid mental pledge to himself but when he gets out of here, he wants to be a better big brother to Matthew- that's if he sees him again.  
" Do you ever feel you take your brother for granted?" An also stupid question but he had to know if The German also makes the mistake of not exactly always being there for his brother.  
" Sort of...Gilbert always comforts me when he knows somezing is wrong. Sometimes he asks if I'm okay, I speak, he listens. Other times, he'll just sit there letting me know silently he's there for me. Unfortunately, I don't exactly do the same thing back mostly because he takes care of himself und he is hardly ever sad. I feel he locks zhose feelings away..." Ludwig sighs at the small strange feeling he receives explaining all of that to America.

" That's kinda same with me and Mattie. He always knows when I'm upset but I can never really tell if he's okay. He's so caring and always focuses on other people but everyone else forgets about him."  
" I guess ve do take our bruders for granted..." Ludwig said under his breath as soft snores filled the eery silence. He looks over to America to see he had fallen fast asleep, obviously uncomfortable by the fact his limbs were tied together and multiple cuts and carvings covered his body. He was asleep nonetheless.  
' I should sleep too but I can't. I must be on guard...' Germany thought as he stares at the sleeping nation. His own eyelids felt heavy for being up for about three days straight. They started to close involuntarily as he relaxed somewhat. Soon enough, he had unwillingly drifted off into dream world.

XXX

" Time to visit big brother Spain!" Italy giggled and grinned to himself as he approaches the house of Spain. He walks up to the door and knocks on it, waiting patiently for it to be answered. The door opens and standing there was the tanned Spanish man looking tired.  
' What's he so tired about?' Italy mentally huffs but even so, he kept his cheerful demeanour up.  
" Hola Italy!" Spain greets with a smile.  
" What brings you here?"  
" Is Romano home?"  
" Ah, no sorry. He went out a little while ago." It was somewhat disappointing Italy couldn't see Romano before unleashing plans. No matter, he was really here for Spain.  
" Oh, that's okay. I came to see you anyways, big brother Spain!" The Italian practically jumps on Spain and tightly wraps him in a hug, earning a chuckle from his lips.

" I'm honoured you came to see me. Would you like to come in for some Belgium waffles? I learnt how to make them since I was planning to have breakfast with Belgium and Netherlands. They no-showed though..." The nation says breathing out a small sigh.  
" Ooh! That sounds good! Ve~" Italy beams and lets go of Spain who smiles down at him before gesturing for him to follow him to the dining room. He obliges and happily follows him into the dining room where the aroma of waffles with syrup filled the room. The syrup was obviously Canada's that he gives out to people.  
" Take a seat!" Spain smiles and grabbed two plates, serving some waffles evenly on to them and then placing the dish in front of Italy who had sat down. He gives him a knife and fork to cut the waffles before taking his own seat and digging into his own share of the food. Italy slices some of his waffles and takes a bite, making a pleasing sound to show the meal was delicious. Despite the fact he was here to kidnap Spain didn't mean he couldn't enjoy such a sweet breakfast especially since he didn't eat this morning.

" Your cooking is the best, big brother Spain!" The brunet compliments with a beaming smile. Sticky maple syrup traced his lips as a way to show he was his 'usual' self.  
" I'm glad you think so, Italy. Too bad Romano isn't home to share this with us. He never really likes it when I have Belgium and Netherlands over. I think he sees his grumpy self in Netherlands and your cheerfulness in Belgium." He chortles a little at that. It was true though, there were a few similarities between the Dutch siblings and the Italian siblings.  
" How are we alike though?" Italy questions mentally scowling a little. How dare this idiot compare him and his brother to those two? They were nothing like those two. Belgium is stupid and Netherlands is too serious.  
" Well, the older one is serious and grumpy while the younger one loves their big brother and is cheerful. You aren't exactly alike but there are similarities." Spain explained before standing and collecting the empty dishes. He walks over to his sink and turns the tap on to start washing them. Italy watches him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the same rope he had used to tie America up with.

" You know, maybe we should have a small family get together. It can be just me, you, Romano, Seborgia..." Spain started going on about a 'family' thing Italy could hardly care about as he started to sneak up on the unaware man. He suddenly wraps the rope around his throat and pulls it tight, gaining a choked wet breathing sound. Spain grips the rope around his throat in a desperate attempt to get its tightness to stop blocking his airways.  
" Shhh~" Italy hushes soothingly and pulls the rope a little tighter not liking the fact the Spanish man was fighting back. Lucky for him, due to the lack of oxygen, the other's movements were slowing despite having a desperate intent behind them. Spain's eyes fell heavy as his hands dropped to his sides.  
" Sleep well, Antonio~" Italy's coo in a malicious sing-song tone of voice was the last thing Spain heard before he went unconscious.

XXX

Getting Spain back to his place had proved somewhat challenging as he had to get the unconscious man's body into the boot of his car and make sure he was unseen as he did so. Then, he got home and uncaringly dragged him to the basement. He tied him with rope like he had done to America and put him in the opposite corner of the room to America's corner.  
" Feliciano..." Germany breathes out in slight shock. He didn't want anything to happen to Spain but obviously, that was not going to be the case. He rattled his brain trying to figure out what Antonio could have done in order to get into this situation. There was nothing he could think of beside the fact Spain had Romano as a part of his household. 

Even so, he took great care of the Southern half when he was younger. He gave back his independence as well. It's mostly Romano's choice to live with Spain now.  
" Dude, please don't hurt Spain. He didn't do anything!" America pleads out exactly what Germany had been thinking.  
" But that's where you're wrong, America~" Italy whines childishly before flashing a creepy smile to the two nations.  
" Vhat did he do zhen?" Germany dares to ask the Italian who had no problem with giving him the answer.  
" For one, apparently he's kidnapped me before. When America said ' never have I ever kidnapped Italy', he ate to that; And secondly, he's taken up all of my big brother's time. I hate it. So, he has to be punished." It sounded correct to Italy but very much so deluded to America and Germany.

Without another word said, Italy stomps up the stairs and slams the basement door shut behind him. Ludwig and Alfred both figured he was going to prepare for Spain's punishment. Germany comes to the conclusion that there was no way he could possibly save the unconscious nation and somehow get away. So instead, he prays for whatever Italy has in store for Spain, that it was going to be mild compared to what he and America went through.

XXX

An hour had passed and just like the two blonds and now awake Spain had predicted, Italy came down those stairs of the basement. The first thing Germany noticed about his attire was that he was wearing some flame resistant gloves. Held tightly in his right hand was a metal toolbox.  
" Italy...What's going on...?" Spain inquires even though America and Germany explained to him what was happening when he woke up. He held back his fear rather well despite the anxiety of anticipating his so-called 'punishment'.  
" Glad to see you're awake, big brother Spain!" Those last three words sent shivers down Antonio's spine.  
" And to answer your question, this is your punishment." Why was he speaking in such an innocent voice when what he was planning was just plain cruel?

" Wh-what's my punishment...?" Spain couldn't help the stutter in his voice. He didn't want to go through what America and Germany did. He had to be dreaming, right? There was no way someone as sweet and innocent as Italy could ever do something like this- especially not to friends and adoptive family.  
" Well, I figured I should up my punishment game. You're probably familiar with this America~!" America looks over to the brunet, hearing his name called by that sickening Italian accented voice.  
" Its the one thousand degrees knife challenge." He explained before setting his tool-box down and opening it. He takes out a blow torch and a knife followed by some nails and a hammer. He looks up from the box with a vicious glimmer in his eyes as Spain's and his orbs connected. He walks over to Spain and brings the knife to the material of his shirt before slicing it off him.  
" Oh no..." America whispers to himself knowing how hot the knife could get and what effects it had on the skin- third degree burns inevitable.

Italy's eyes checked over Spain's visible torso. Hey, just because he was going to torture the man didn't mean he couldn't admire the view he currently. Beautifully tanned smooth skin along with some defined muscles. Spain really knows how to keep himself looking good~  
" Hey Spain, we're going to play never have I ever, okay~?" He smiles down at his victim who adverted his eyes.  
" Okay...but how?" Why did he have to ask?  
" With nails." Italy rolls his eyes and walks over to pick up the nails and hammer.  
" For each action, you have done, I have to nail your hands down. I hope we can get through all the nails because I don't want you struggling when I'm using the knife on you." He said it like it was such a bad thing Spain was going to panic and struggle.  
" No no no, por favour no!" Spain pleads in his native tongue but only got ignored by his kidnapper.  
" Let's start. Ve~!"

Italy brought the first nail up and hovered it the brunet's hand. He wasn't going to hit it in just yet.  
" Never have I ever spoken to Romano." His eyes widen slightly realising Italy wasn't going to play this fair.  
" Well, I know you have. So don't answer that." Italy giggles before raising the hammer and beating the nail into Spain's hand, thankfully in one hit. It penetrated his flesh, causing his pain receptors to scream with agony. He lets out a cry of pain as blood started seeping from the wound.  
" Okay, next one. Never have I ever-"  
" Italy! Please stop this!" Came America's obnoxious voice.  
" Shut up, fatass!" He growls out and sends a glare in his direction.  
" Anyways, never have I ever drunk alcohol." Italy looks back to Spain expecting his answer.  
"...I-i have..." He chokes out and braces himself for the next nail. Italy hits it in but this time it took two punts of the hammer to get it all the way through.

Each 'never have I ever' statement was getting unfairer with how obvious it was that Spain had done those actions. Soon enough, each nail was put through both hands. Germany and America had cringed so much at hearing the cries and pleas of the Spanish man in his native tongue. However, the worst of it wasn't over yet. The knife was still to go. Italy flung the hammer over in America's direction. It hit the wall beside the country but made him jump nonetheless and stop his sobbing. He walks back over to his tool-box and picks up the blowtorch along with the butcher's knife. He presses the trigger down and starts to heat up the metal. It went from silver to brown to an orange shade. That meant it was extremely hot, just how he wanted it to be~

" Now, this is your real punishment. Feel free to say sorry and if I think you're apology is sincere enough, I'll stop." Italy giggles holding the knife in Spain's view. Antonio swallowed thickly, his body still in shock from the pain of nails in his hands. The knife was surely but slowly pressed against the skin of his arm. He lets out an agonising scream as it started to burn away layers of skin at a high heat.  
" Losientolosientolosientolosiento!" He screams out in Spanish.  
" In English PLEASE." Italy huffs and removes the knife away from the skin to admire his work. It was red and already started to blister.  
" I'm sorry! Please, just stop! I am so sorry!" Fat tears ran down his cheeks as he coughs out his apology.  
" Hm...At least you are being more sincere then America and Germany. I won't be satisfied from that though. I want to punish you a little more." The knife was once again in contact with tanned skin. It melted away layers and caused more blisters with each part of the skin it was pressed to. Screams of Spain's agony filled the air as Germany could only grit his teeth and listen all while America sobbed at how he was unable to help him. What kind of hero was he?!

Italy tested the waters slightly by giving Spain a few cuts here and there. His skin burnt and didn't bleed all that heavy mostly due to the fact the heat was sizzling any blood coming from the wounds.  
' What a nice sight...' He thought gravely as he stood and just stares at Spain. The nation was still crying from all the pain he was in as his eyes looked dull. He wanted to pass out from the pain right now but he wasn't able to.  
" I'm done with you for now. I might treat your burns later." Italy said as if it were a privilege to have the injuries he caused fixed.

That being said, he packed up his things and left the basement. He wasn't done with kidnapping and punishing those who had wronged him just yet. He had an Asian country to get this time. He wondered what type of punishment he should have in store for them~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano has noticed Spain's disappearance while France has noticed America's and Prussia has noticed Germany's. The three team up to find them.

The basement was silent even though three countries were now being held captive. There was nothing to say really. Spain and America's sniffles were the only sounds besides the wind against the only dust covered window. Germany didn't even look in Spain's direction not wanting to see what condition he was in. It already seemed painful enough from the screams he had let out earlier.  
"...I-is this reality?" Spain asks with a croaky voice. It was hoarse from screaming and crying so much.  
" Unfortunately..." Germany bluntly replied. He wasn't the type to reassure people with empty promises especially when the situation was seeming terrible.  
" Dude...we have to get out," America speaks, his voice still shivering with sadness.  
" Und how do you propose ve do zhat?" Germany responds with a somewhat snappy tone of voice.  
" I don't know..."  
" Even if ve could get out, you can't move properly und Spain can't even valk vith zhose burns. Zhere is only so far I could move with my injuries too." He was referencing his broken arm and the slowly healing bullet wound in his leg.  
" True..." America sighs as did Spain who closed his eyes wanting to drift off somewhere, even if it wasn't this reality for a while.

XXX

Romano found the door to Spain's house open upon his arrival back home. He shrugged it off, figuring it was left open for him as he walks inside and kicks his shoes off.  
" Oi, Spain, ya bastard-o! I'm back!" He calls as he steps into the kitchen to find the tap was still running with dishes half-washed. A brow was raised to this as he walks over and turns the tap off. It appeared Spain had eaten breakfast with someone but left mid-way through cleaning the dishes. Why would he do that? Especially after last night when he was lecturing Romano about water usage.  
" Where is that bastard-o..." The Italian grumbles to himself and decides to take his phone out. His flicks the screen on and brings up the number pad, dialling Antonio's number. He finishes entering the digits and presses call as he brings the phone to his ear. 

A vibrating sound could be heard from the table. He glances over to see Spain's phone vibrating and moving a few inches on the table. He huffs and hangs up so it would stop.  
" Where is he? Why would he even leave his phone home? Is he that stupid?" Romano huffs again and picks up the phone. There was a text from Belgium sent at twelve pm earlier that day. It was an apology to Spain explaining why she and Netherlands couldn't make it to their weekly waffle breakfast.  
" So, he didn't even have breakfast with those two? Who the hell did he eat with then?" So many questions but not enough answers was a saying that could be best applied to the situation.  
" I wonder if he is with those stupid friends of his again." He says to himself as he put his shoes back on and left the place, this time closing the door.

The bad touch trio always hung out with each other. They were close friends despite fighting wars against each other in the past. Romano just thought they were a bunch of idiots and pervs when together. Prussia was surprisingly innocent when it came to sexual innuendos though. Obviously being around France for so long changed that quite quickly. The first place Romano decided he would visit was France's house as much he hated it because it smelt of wine and fancy cheeses.

XXX

He arrives at France's place and knocks on the door. It took a few minutes before they were answered. The door opens and standing there was France dressed in a robe, his blond hair was slightly messy but even so, it complimented his look as he held a glass with red wine in it in his right hand.  
" Bonjour Romano, what can I do for you?" The words rolled off his tongue with his French accent heavy in them.  
" Where is Spain, you cheese bastard-o?" He asks not really caring of how the man was dressed or acting right now.  
" I don't know, I haven't seen him~" France shrugs before raising his glass to his lips and takes a small graceful sip.  
" Seriously? Did you eat breakfast with him today?"  
" Non."  
" ...Who did he eat breakfast with then? I came home and found the sink still running with the dishes half done...That stupid bastard-o."  
" Zhat is strange for Antonio...Give me a moment to clean myself up and I'll come help you find, la Mignonne~" France gives a wink as he opens the door wider and lets Romano in.

He walks off to his bedroom to change into his usual outfit and brush his hair. Once done with that, he comes back to Romano sculling the rest of his wine as he walked.  
" There! I'm my usual gorgeous self." He boasts causing the Italian to roll his eyes.  
" Shut up."  
" Hmph..." France huffs at that, not liking being told what to do.  
" Anyways, I should mention zhat I haven't seen America either. I don't know if he's just hiding at home or not."  
" What have you been doing since my brother's sleepover?"  
" Bugging my precious sheepie, Angleterre and watching romance movies produced by moi's very own film industry. Zhey were so sad too~"  
" Then, of course, you wouldn't have seen America!" Romano snaps with a low growl.

" No need for your attitude. America tends to like to annoy England as well. He's at his place almost every day. So, I thought it was strange when he wasn't zhere when I was." Francis explains and curls a few of his blond locks around on his finger.  
" I believe we should go see if Prussia knows where he is." Romano nods his head in agreement with that statement.  
" Let's go then." Believe it or not, he was actually worried about Spain's sudden disappearance. France nods and they leave to head off to Germany's place.

XXX

The two arrive at the house and were quite surprised to hear no noises from inside it. Normally Germany would be yelling at his older brother to stop being stupid but right now it was silent.  
" How strange..." France comments on the silence as they approached the door and knocked on it. Footsteps rushing heavily against stairs before the door opened. Standing there was an all too familiar albino.  
" Hallo, Francis und Italy's bruder~! Vhat can zhe awesome me do for you?" Prussia questions with a cocky grin plastered across his face.  
" We were wondering if you had seen Spain? I can't find the dumb bastard-o." Lovino huffs and crosses his arms as Prussia's grin faded slightly.  
" Nein, I haven't. Have you two seen West? I haven't seen him since Italy's sleepover. He said he would be staying for breakfast but he didn't come home..." It was clear Gilbert was worried about his younger brother.

" So the potato bastard-o is missing too?"  
" Seems like it," France adds and gives a small sigh.  
" Ve should go find them together zhen!" Prussia grins with a positive gleam to cover his worries.  
" Zhat is a good idea. What do you say, Romano~?" France and Prussia look to the older Italian brother. He simply rolls his eyes at the fact he may need to put up with their stupidity but if it was to find Spain, then he'd join forces with them.  
" Fine but only to find Spain."  
" Zhat's fair." Francis gives a small smile as Prussia steps outside and joins the three. They decided to start their search they would try places those three would enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy decides his next victim should be China. So, he kidnaps China and...humilates him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot China's verbal tick a lot while writing this chapter :')

Italy giggles as he looks over the list of countries he planned on getting revenge on for all their mistreatment of him. The countries were:  
Germany*  
America*  
Russia  
China  
England  
Spain*  
Romano  
Prussia

Astrix were next to the names of countries he had already tortured and was currently holding in his basement. He smirks to himself knowing what country he wanted to kidnap and torment next- all for revenge of course. The Asian wouldn't even see it coming but the only problem would be making sure he was away from Russia. Russia was scary and always carried around a creepy aura on him. He shudders slightly at the thought of Russia knowing it was him that took away his 'precious Yao-Yao'. Oh, the plans he had in store for China were perfect in his opinion.

He puts his list back in his bedroom drawer and threw the pen across the room without a care. A knock suddenly comes to his front door. Curiousity caught the better of him, so he puts on his usual innocent exterior before going downstairs and opening the front door to find two members of the bad touch trio and his older brother waiting there.  
" Big brother Romano! Big brother France!" He beams excitedly as he pulled the other Italian and Frenchmen into a hug.  
" Si si si, you had your hug. Now let go of me, you idiota." Romano says somewhat grouchily. Italy obliges and lets's go of him before asking them for their reasoning for being at his place.  
" What brings you three here?" He inquires.  
" Ve're looking for West and Spain. Have you seen them?" Italy mentally grins. So, it took them four days to notice those two's disappearance? How sad~  
" Germany left my place before we had breakfast at the sleepover. I haven't seen him since." It was a convincing lie mixed with the concern and worry that a best friend should have when a friend goes missing.

" I see..." Prussia hums.  
" I hope you find him. I'm off to go see Japan. Maybe he can help! Ve~" Another lie yet it wasn't out of the ordinary for Italy and Japan to hang out with each other. They were close friends after all.  
" Hm...Okay, let us know if you find them." France says. Italy nods and closes the door pretending to get a jacket but in reality, he was waiting for them to leave. Once those three were gone, a malicious grin forms across his face. He suddenly had the perfect punishment for China.  
" I better go get him. I can't wait, ve~!" Italy says to himself but froze in place when he heard another knock on his front door. He growls slightly to himself but answers it anyway. Standing there was Japan.

" Kon'nichiwa Itary."  
" Ciao Japan~! What brings you here?" Italy wanted Japan to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to stall catching China, not when he was on a roll.  
" I was wondering if anything is wrong. I haven't heard from you or Germany since the sreepover." Kiku admits with a concerned spark lighting his dark brown orbs.  
" Hm? Oh, everything's great~ Thanks for worrying." Italy tried to sound like his usual cheery self but at the moment he was irritated by the sudden amount of nations coming over to see him. It was making it somewhat hard to keep his facade of cheerfulness and friendliness up.  
" Oh okay...Where's Germany? I tried carring him but there's no answer." A small frown forms on the Asian's lips as he stares at the other, dark eyes clearly studying his emotions and body language.  
' I think he might know something is up. If he does...I may need to silence him by kidnapping him. Nng~ He hasn't even done anything wrong.' Italy puffs out a mental sigh.  
" No, I don't know. Prussia just went to look for him. So, I think he has it covered." He replies hoping to throw Japan off track.  
" You should go home. Worrying isn't good for you. Ve~" That sounded a bit hypocritical coming from his mouth but still, he didn't want to speak to Japan any longer.

" Hai, goodbye Itary." Japan simply nodded and gives a small wave before walking off and out of sight. Feliciano breathes out a small sigh of relief at that. He really thought he had to kidnap Japan to stop him from looking any further in that moment. After five minutes or so, Italy leaves his home and heads off for China's place, ready to capture him like a cat catching a mouse~

XXX

Italy arrives in China and takes a look around, whistling at the view he was receiving.  
" Such a beautiful place~" He coos to himself as he starts approaching China's place. The man must love gardens or something as there were many flowers and trees around. The most prominent flowers being orchids and azaleas. China was truly a place of natural beauty but Italy wasn't here to take all that in right now. He was here to get revenge on China. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door of the house. A few moments later, tired footsteps could be heard and then the door opened. It was the one Italy planned on snatching- China. He yawns softly and rubs his eyes then makes eye contact with the brunet at his door.  
" Oh, ni hao, Italy. Is tere anyting you need, aru?" He asks, his accent thick in his voice.

" Si! I came to see you, China. Ve~!" Italy beams with his innocence and practically tackles the smaller man into a hug who tensed up at the sudden hugging.  
" Oh well, come in ten. I wasn't really expecting anyone coming today." He admits and gently pushes The Italian off him then turns on his heel leading the other inside his house.  
" Please kick shoe off at door, aru." He asserts with a small dismissive wave of his hand as he walks back to his dining room where he had been sitting at his coffee table sipping some green tea. Italy delivers a defiant glare behind the Asian's back, not liking being dismissed like that. He always found China to be prissy, stuck-up and stubborn; sort of like Austria in a way but louder. It was just one of the reasons he had to punish him for. Thank god Russia wasn't around him at the moment, otherwise, he would have left in an instant and came back when that creepy nation wasn't here.

Feliciano takes his shoes off and skips into China's dining room to join him at his coffee table.  
" Would you like some green tea?" China asks with a slight tilt of his head as he holds up his kettle. Italy grins and nods as he sits down.  
" I would love some~!" He replies with sweet cheerfulness. Yao only nods in response and stands to get a new teacup before pouring the green tea into it and places it in front of the other country.  
" So, what brings you here? You don't come to see me often, aru." He states and picks up his own cup of hot liquid, taking a small sip of it.  
" Well, you know. I wanted to come see my friends~!"  
" I see..." China hums slightly looking away from Italy for a moment. He couldn't help but have this small nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him something was wrong. However, he shook it off as it was Italy and everyone country knows Italy is completely harmless. Maybe he was just in a paranoid mood. He was a bit annoyed ever since Russia went home this morning but that's because he wanted to spend some more time with him. It was possible he was just projecting those annoyed feelings into paranoia.

" How are things with you and Russia~?" Italy suddenly inquires with a sly grin plastering itself across his face. The other had to admit he was slightly taken aback by the question. How did Italy even clue together that he and Russia were a thing?  
" F-fine, we hang out a lot, aru."  
" When was the last time you saw him?"  
" Today."  
" Oooh~" Italy coos and picks up his teacup taking a languid slurp from the liquid within. China rose a brow slightly but sighed a bit. It was possible Germany had pointed out what countries were with who and that's how he knew. He truly couldn't expect the other to remain so oblivious to such things as he was older now. He finishes his tea and watches as Italy does the same before deciding to collect the cups. He goes to his sink and turns the tap on, running the water to clean the dishes. As he does so, he hums softly to himself, his thoughts drifted to the wonderful morning he had spent with his Russian lover. While he was doing this, he didn't notice straight away that Italy was standing behind him.  
" I wonder if your AMAZING Russia can save you from this?" Came The Italian accented question before something hit the back of his head with strong force. His eyes widen at the pain as the world was quick to go black and he dropped to the floor, body limp.

Italy cackles and nudges the unconscious older nation on the floor to make sure he was out cold. Before he had to go home, he has to do the first part of his punishment. He starts taking a look around China's house, snooping through cupboards finding some rope. He comes back to his body with the rope and ties his limbs together then walks off to intrude on his bedroom. It was small but had a big bed obviously allowing for two or more people to use it. He opens China's closet to find all sorts of clothes varying from war uniform to traditional Chinese outfits but one thing that really caught his eye was a dress. Not just any dress as it was a Chinese one. He grabs it by its coat hanger and takes it out of the cupboard to inspect it more. Upon further examination of the dress, he could tell THIS was something definitely worn by China in the bedroom. This was going to add nicely to his punishment for the Asian country.

He closes the closet door and takes the dress off the hanger before leaving the bedroom and going back to China. He places the dress down as he undoes the bindings around the other's legs and arms. He then starts to take the man out of his uniform. He had a cute form without clothes but a nasty scar on his back that made Italy cringe somewhat. He then puts the dress on him and smirks at his work. The dress really did suit Yao well. Maybe that's why the guy had it and for the fact that Russia might be into this type of thing as well. The dress was short only reaching halfway down China's thighs so his smooth, hairless legs were exposed. It had a collar and then a slit between the collar and the chest area of the dress obviously to reveal the non-existent bust China had. The sleeves were also non-existent as they just covered his shoulders in the red and gold material.  
" He really does like the colour red..." Italy mumbles to himself absentmindedly before cracking a smile.  
" This will make him look even more like a girl~!" He giggles and reaches over to China's ponytail untying it and watching it fall freely down his back. He claps at his wonderful 'work'. It was time to get the nation to his basement and perform his punishment.

XXX

Feliciano opens the door of his basement and carries China down the stairs. He was being a little kinder with the Asian as he didn't want to hurt him like that. Oh no, he had much more deviant and just as traumatic plans in mind for him. He walks down the stairs and looks around the bright basement. Germany and America were awake but Spain was either unconscious or sleeping, he was wheezing with each breathes he took though. Italy walks over to a spare corner feeling their eyes watch him as he places China down.  
" Italy...Is that China?" America asks.  
" Si~ I'll be back when he wakes." He replies with a smile and a clap before leaving the basement.

XXX

China awoke an hour later, feeling the pressure wrapped around his arms and legs indicating to him he was tied up. His head ached as he also realises his arms and legs were exposed. Where were his usual clothes? He hears whispering as he glances around and allows his eyes to adapt to the brightness of the room.  
" He's awake..."  
" Hey China, dude, you okay?" America asks.  
" ...Meiyou..." China responds shaking his head only for it to bug him with further pain.  
" Can you explain where am I and what is going on, aru?" He questions pulling his knees up.  
" Ve're in Italy's basement...He kidnapped us und tortured us. Zhat's all he seems to do." Germany answers his question, allowing a small sigh to escape as he looks to China then Spain who was still not awake.  
" What?! Why?!" Yao suddenly shouts and starts struggling to get out of his binds. America makes a 'sh' sound trying to make the elder nation go completely silent.  
" Dude, if Italy hears you're awake right now, he'll come back and...start to punish you." With those words, China went silent but his attempts at trying to slip his limbs out of his bindings didn't stop.

" I didn't do anyting wrong to Italy...Aru." China sighs softly stopping his movements now as he found it was futile.  
" Zhat's vhat ve thought as vell but I'll admit, I have done things to hurt Italy...I didn't know they vere that hurtful to him until you look at him now und realise he's been pushed over zhe edge." Germany explains. America was about to add his input when the opening of a door made them all tense up and go silent. In the silence of the room, footsteps coming down those stairs echoed throughout the room and Italy met the end of them.  
" China, you're awake, ve~!" He giggles, completely ignoring the other two countries as he made his way over to the bound country. He picks him up and carries him to the middle of the room so Germany and America purposefully had a good view. He sits down with China in his lap and grins.  
"...If you hurt me, I kick and bite back, aru!" China snaps causing Feliciano to snicker at this.  
" China...I'm not going to hurt you like I did to the other three..." He whispers softly against the shell of the Asian's ear. He felt him tense as his hands snaked their way onto his hips and up his sides.

" Th-three?"  
" Si, Germany, Spain, America...They deserved what I did and you do too obviously but it's not going to be as bad~" He lets out another giggle as his hands go behind China's back and felt along it, coming up to the collar of the dress. He fiddles with it slowly before undoing it. This caused the dress to drop a bit exposing his chest and small pink nipples. China noticed this as his face went red in embarrassment. It almost matched the colour of the dress he had on.  
" What are you doing, aru?!" He asks with a snappy and scared tone of voice.  
" Your punishment...You know, I found this dress in your closet. Do you wear this for Russia? Are you really that much of a slut?" As that was asked, Italy's fingers took a hold of those buds on China's chest and tweaked and pulled on them softly causing him to gasp slightly. The fingers circled his nipples and coaxed them into being erect.  
" You like that, huh~?" Italy's voice was sugary sweet but the intent of the words was degrading and cruel.  
" Meiyou!" China shakes his head and started to try and get away from the other but the attempt was in vain.

Germany and America had both looked away and closed their eyes. They didn't want to watch this happen to China but unfortunately, they could still hear it.  
" You do. I bet you really like to be used by Russia like the slut you are. Ve~" A hand slid from his chest and down to the hem of his dress. It moves the skirt up to reveal his underwear and the slight bulge that was becoming visible down there. China closed his eyes tightly, ashamed by the reactions of his body.  
" I'm not judging you, China."  
" Shut up, aru..." China growled out slightly in frustration and fear of the situation.  
" You're getting hard. I guess you really enjoy being called a slut." The brunet cackled and pulled the dress' skirt up further so the material only covered China's stomach, leaving his nether regions exposed and his chest still exposed. A finger was pressed against the hardening cloth-covered length and was run along it causing the Asian nation to gasp again and shiver at the slight pleasure he received.

Italy stops for the moment slipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pushing them off to reveal China's semi-erect cock. He 'oohs' at the sight and wraps his hand around the length, giving it a small yet rough tug.  
" S-stop touching me, aru!" China cries out behind a small moan.  
" No~ This is your punishment."  
" What did I do to you?!"  
" You and the allies have kidnapped me before, beaten me up, beaten me in war. Not to mention you always act so stuck-up and stubborn towards me." Italy explains as his thumb encircled the weeping head of China's cock, smearing precum across it. He felt the smaller man shudder in his grip at the unwanted pleasure he was getting. Every amount of attention his member got just made it stand to its full attention.  
" You're bigger than I expected. Ve~" Italy mocked and let go of his dick for a moment. 

He brought three fingers to Yao's lips and pressed them against the soft flesh.  
" Suck." He commands with a slightly dark change of tone. China hesitantly obliges and parts his lips, taking the three fingers in and coating them with his saliva. He had a good idea of where this was going, though he really didn't want it. He was still trying to wrap his brain around why sweet innocent little Italy was doing this to him and other countries.  
' Ivan...Please help me...' He thought despairingly as he felt Italy remove his fingers from his mouth. A few seconds later, he feels a wet finger being pressed against his entrance.  
" Meiyou...Italy, please...." China begs slightly.  
" Shhh...It'll feel good for a slut like you." Was the reply he got as that digit was easily pushed into him with the help of the saliva covering it. He grits his teeth not wanting any of it to feel good. Italy starts to pump the finger slowly and wiggled it around.  
" You feel...all sticky inside...Did you let Russia use you last night? Remember, be honest~" Italy coos against China's ear.

" Meiyou!" China replies quite quickly only to get a sudden rush of pleasure to go through his body. He allows a moan to slip past his lips involuntarily. Italy had found his sweet spot as another finger entered him. They scissor against that spot causing him to keep moaning.  
" You really are liking this~ You can't lie to me, slutty China~" Italy chuckles to himself and tweaks China's nipple with his free hand. Soon enough, all three fingers were inside the nation and were rubbing against his prostate mercilessly. Yao couldn't stop himself from enjoying the bliss he was in as he whines from the rising pleasure in his stomach. He knows he is always noisy when it came to things Russia and he did in the bedroom, that's why he was finding this so degrading and embarrassing. America and Germany would probably think of him differently after this. With each movement of Italy's fingers, a small squelching sound could be heard. Italy stopped playing with the Asian's nipple and allowed that hand to wrap around his cock once more. He continues to finger him as he jerked him off, feeling the member throb in his hand. That and the sounds China were making indicated the nation was about to come.

" Come on, cum~" He whispers in his ear again. China bit his bottom lip softly trying to deny himself of release but it really wasn't working. He tried not to focus on the pleasure and Italy's violations to him but it was very prominent. Feliciano obviously wasn't satisfied as he thrust his fingers roughly against his prostate which finally sent him over the edge.  
" Ah~!" He cries out as he felt his body release that built up pleasure in white spurts on to Italy's hand. The fingers slipped out of his hole as the hand around his flaccid dick let go.  
" Good slut." Italy giggles and rubs the cum on his hand all over China's face. He pushes the nation off his lap and stands up.  
" I'll come back tonight with food~" He informs the other two nations. Spain probably was still asleep and if he wasn't, he just wasn't moving. He leaves the basement with that as China presses his face against the cool floor and started to sob to himself. Germany opens his eyes and looks to the nation who had shame written all over him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him and sorry was something China never wanted anyone to feel for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia has noticed China's disappearance. Prussia, Romano and France are still searching for the missing nations, taking it into their own hands to investigate.

" China..." America whispers to himself staring at the weeping nation. China only moves his head to allow his hair to fall down and cover his face.  
" Oh dios..." Comes a croaky yet dull sounding Spanish voice. America looks over to see Spain was clearly awake after sleeping for a few hours.  
" Good to see you're up dude but don't move...Those burns look totally painful and bad." He advises Spain who weakly rolls his eyes in response.  
" I didn't know that. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, America." Antonio sarcastically says before coughing. They all fall silent besides the soft cries of the recently violated nation.   
" Is that...China?" Spain questions wanting to sit up but he could hardly move unless he wanted to be in screaming agony.  
" Ja...Unfortunately..."  
" Oh dios...What did Italy do to him?"  
"...He...molested him..." America replies feeling his bottom lip tremble slightly. He desperately wanted out of this damp, torturous prison of a basement.

' Mattie...Please find me...' He mentally wishes as he stares up at the basement ceiling. Despite the fact the ceiling was a depressing shade of grey, he imagines its the sky and that he was staring at a bunch of clouds. It was stupid but it was the thing keeping him from breaking down altogether. He had been tortured and then he watched/listened to two of friends get tortured even worse than he was. He couldn't take this anymore. Why hadn't someone noticed there was something wrong with Italy?! And why hadn't anyone noticed LITERALLY four nations have vanished from the planet?! 

China's sobs stop finally as he sits upright on his knees. His dress was still around his stomach leaving him fairly exposed to the other nations in the room. His hair fell down his back as tear tracks stained his cheeks, his eyes swollen and red from crying.  
" China, you okay dude?" America knew the answer to that question but he had to ask anyway. China simply shakes his head before responding.  
" I need to fix myself up...My hands are behind my back...aru..." He murmurs.   
" China, listen to me." Germany suddenly speaks up catching the elder country's attention.  
" Zhis may hurt but lift your arms up und pull your head through zhem to bring zhem back in front of you." He instructs. Chocolate coloured eyes were focused on him for a moment before Yao nods his head again and starts to bring his arms up, doing exactly what Germany said to do. His shoulders crack loudly as he pulls his head into his arms. He cringes a bit but successfully manages to bring his arms to the front of himself. With this, he pulls the skirt of the dress down so it covered his manhood. He didn't both trying to fix the chest part knowing full well it would fall back down again.

" Feel better?" Ludwig asks.  
" Yes, xiexie." China replies with a small sad smile. There was silence once more in the room until the sound of a door clicking caught all the bound countries' attention. They all look to the stairs, Germany and America with slight anxiety rising and China with true fear in his eyes as he starts backing away. He didn't want to be hurt by Italy anymore. Just as they predicted, Italy comes down the stairs with a creepily innocent smile plastered on his face. He held scissors and to the four trapped down there, that meant something bad obviously. Italy completely ignores his first three victims and brought his attention to his newest broken addition.  
" China~" He calls and steps over to him raising the scissors.  
" Qing bie darao wo!" China shouts holding his hands to his chest trying to curl into himself though that wouldn't get rid of the deranged nation before him.  
" What is with you? All I need is something from you." Italy rolls his eyes acting as if China was being a misbehaved child.

" What more do you want, aru?!" The Asian shrieks, not liking the fact this DEMON of a country was demanding more from him after what happened only a few hours ago.  
" Your hair." Italy's voice went cold as he reaches for China's hair and gripped the dark brown locks in a vice-like grip. He brings the scissors to them and starts cutting what he was gripping so it fell loose into the palm of his hand. China gasps at this feeling more tears surface. His hair was his pride. It was to show he wasn't going completely western even though everyone around him was and now, Italy was taking that symbolism away from him. Once done, Italy throws the scissors across the room. They land next to the Spanish man in the corner causing him to jump at that and then groan from his pain. Feliciano giggles and dangles the now cut hair in front of China.  
" Grazie China!" Italy skips off and went back up those dreaded stairs after speaking those words in his native tongue.

China whines slightly feeling the tears start to slip and dribble down his cheeks. He felt so utterly defeated right now. America frowns at this and stares at China, noting the fact since his bangs had been untouched, he looked a lot like Hong Kong.  
" Yo China?"  
" What, aru?"  
" You still look good like that," Alfred says with a wink to try and lift the other's spirits. Yao only rolls his eyes at that stupid attempt but gave the smallest smile to show his appreciation.

XXX

Humming softly to himself and trudging along the welcoming footpath of China's garden was Russia. He had not heard a word from his precious Yao last night as the two usually texted before bed. As much as it seemed stupid, they were both learning how to use modern day phones together.  
' I hope he is okay. Maybe he just fell asleep and forgot to ansver me.' His thoughts were filled with worry but he pushes those aside as he approaches the front door. He raises his fist to knock on it only to find it was already open, so he slid open the door further for him to walk inside. He looks around noticing the environment seemed as if he China had been in the middle of something and then up and left. It was too suspicious for Russia...  
" Yao?" He calls out walking into the dining room and then into the kitchen to find a few teacups had been recently washed.

The blond decides to walk along the hall and into China's room to find his bed had been unused but the closet door was left open a crack. He steps over to investigate this particular detail knowing his China wouldn't be so slack with closing doors. He opens the door of the closet to find all the clothes inside a mess and one of them was missing right off the hanger. It takes him a moment to figure out which outfit and when he did, a spark of death fills his eyes as he clenches his fists.  
' Whoever has Yao-Yao, has his dress as vell...Only I am alloved to see him in zhat!' He angrily hits the door of the closet accidentally denting it. He stares at the dent before sighing. He'll have to explain to China about that when he finds him. He leaves the room and starts heading back to the front door to leave the house completely only to see three familiar nations standing there. Prussia, Romano and France.

Ivan couldn't help but glower at them with fury. For all he knew, they could have been the ones who had taken his Yao-Yao and they're only back here to hide any evidence.  
" Vhat are you three doing here?" He inquires, not bothering to hold back the anger in his tone of voice. The trio before him quiver slightly in fear but Prussia was the one to clear his throat and speak to stand his ground.  
" Ve're looking for China. We have some questions for him." Was his answer as his eyes locked onto Russia's. Russia seemingly calms down upon hearing that before sighing.  
" He is not here. I zhink someone has taken my Yao-Yao." He informs the three who then glance at each other in slight surprise.   
" Really? Whot a surprize...because Germany, Spain and America have gone mizzing az well. We've been looking for zhem." France explains as Romano nods his head not saying anything strangely enough.  
" Is zhat so?" Russia hums.

" Vould you mind joining us to help search for zhem?" Prussia questions as much as he hated the idea of Russia coming with them. He still wasn't all that buddy-buddy with the nation just yet but if there are four people searching and investigating where those three had gone off to, it would make it a higher chance of finding them.  
" Nyet. I vould like to find Yao-Yao on my own. I vish you safe searching zhough, my friends. I hope you find zhose three. For now, I need to find China and bring my magic metal pipe of pain down upon someone." He declines with a dark tone as he starts walking off. He gives those three a small wave and leaves their sight. Gilbert, Francis and Lovino all look to each again with gazes that almost showed signs of defeat.  
" We need to find zhem..." France whispers with a small sigh.  
" And we will!" Romano says with determination to try and lift their spirits to keep them going.  
" Zhe awesome me has just come up vith somezing! I know I know, save your claps until after I explain~" Prussia grins as he boasts about himself like usual. At least he wasn't feeling entirely discouraged from finding his younger brother.

" I think either England or Japan is behind zhis." He informs the two of his theory. Romano only huffs before crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.  
" Where did you get a stupid idea like that from?" He questions him.  
" Actually...It'z not bad. We need to treat everyone as if zhey are a suspect right now. Even if it is my sheepie and Mr Humble." France agrees with an actual rational point that surprised Romano.  
" Zhen it's settled. Ve'll go to England's first!" The albino declares and grabs the other two by their hands dragging them away from China's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy continued China's punishment and then informed his captives of his new intentions. Meanwhile, France, Prussia and Romano break into England's place to look for clues. Finding nothing, England arrives home, leaving France no choice but to 'distract'him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, it has been some time since I updated but anyways heres chapter 8. I was hoping to have chapter 10 done by now but I have been busy but don't worry, Italy's insane as ever-

Later that night, practically skipping down those damned basement stairs with a bowl in one hand and a fork in the other hand, was the deluded Italy. In the bowl was dinner for only one of his unfortunate victims but it wasn't normal food. Oh no, in this bowl was the hair he had cut off China before. He had cooked the dark brown locks in the tomato sauce and mentally called it 'hair spaghetti' except there are no meatballs. This is the next phase of his punishment for China. A grin spreads across his face as he steps down the last stair. The four countries left in the basement tensed upon seeing their kidnapper again. You'd think they'd be used to it by now but it wasn't the case as whenever Italy came down to the basement; they were all anxious as to what he had planned next. By the looks of it, he had brought food for them. 

Germany straightens his posture so he could get a better look of the food within the dish only to see a mixture of red and dark brown. His face scrunches up slightly in disgust wondering what type of Italian food was in that bowl.  
" Vhat did you bring...?" He decides to ask earning a small giggle from Italy.  
" This isn't for you three, it's for China. Ve~!" He walks over to China and sits in front of him, holding up a fork.  
" I'm going to feed you your hair." He informs him and twirls the sauce covered locks around the fork. He brings it to China's mouth and presses it against his lips but the Asian nation refuses to open them, leaving them in a tight lock. He scowls slightly and adds pressure to the fork.  
" Open up." He growls lowly but still, China refuses. Being fed up with him, he just picks up the bowl of cooked hair and pasta sauce before pouring it on top of him. He stands up properly and throws the fork at America before sighing.  
" None of you get food tonight because you wouldn't cooperate." He points to the pasta sauce and hair drenched country before turning on his heal and walking to the middle of the room.

" But you know...I've come to a conclusion. Ve~!" America and Germany glance at each other wondering what Feliciano was going on about now. It was harder to keep up with his tricks and freakish things with his mind unpredicatable like this. Then again, Italy had always been hard to predict. Germany had a difficult time trying to figure out what he was thinking. Were his thoughts always like this?  
" Vhat do you mean?" The German inquires staring up at Italy. Italy's honey orbs lock onto him as a grin spreads across his face.  
" I'm not doing this for revenge anymore...I'm doing this because I find it fun! Your pleading, your cries, the look of despair on your faces when you received your punishments...It's all perfect and fun to see~" He cackles and kneels down in front of Germany.  
" I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape, Germany~" He muses and flicks the other's forehead before standing again.   
" Vell, I kinda can't vith a broken arm." He bitterly responds sending a glare right at Italy who shrugs.

" Who should I punish next~?" A rhetorical question yet it had the four nations on edge.   
" Maybe...Japan~!" He gasps loudly thinking that was a good idea.  
" Meiyou! You will not touch Kiku!" China shouts out his demand.  
" Yeah, Japan hasn't done anything to you but be your friend!" America adds his input.  
" You two obviously didn't hear me before but I said I'm no longer doing this for revenge. I'm doing this because I can. I no longer care if someone's been my friend or not. Also, who's going to stop me? You four?" He giggles to himself with a dark expression taking form on his face.  
" It's not like the others suspect me anyways. I almost forgot to say Romano came looking for you Spain." Spain's eyes widen slightly as he felt a few tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Romano. He could only hope Italy had no intention of hurting his older brother but he was right; what was stopping him from hurting family if he could speak of hurting good friends and then possibly going through with those words? 

" Prussia also came over here looking for you, Germany, and France has noticed your disappearance, America. Unfortunately for you, I don't think Canada even cares you're missing. I mean whenever you're in the room, everyone always seems to forget he's there. So maybe he's glad you're-"  
" Shut up! That's not true! Mattie wouldn't be glad I'm gone! He cares!" Alfred's eyes narrow into a sharp, icy glare behind his glasses as he counters Italy's statement. He refuses to allow him to spill anymore lies out of his crazy mouth. He'd be damned if he was going to continue to let him say things to try and make the others lose hope of being found either.  
" Did I touch a nerve? Bene! Ve~" Italy's cheerful clapping bounces of the walls as the bound nations fell silent.  
" You know, I don't know if Russia or Japan has noticed your disappearance, China. I wonder if Japan cares at all...Or Russia for that matter..." He hums once again as if he were taking the time to think about that answer.  
" They do, aru!" China responds, also giving Italy glares from where he was tied up. He may have been humiliated but he still had his pride and fighting spirit as long as he could feel Russia searching for him. He wouldn't be here much longer.

XXX

Prussia, France and Romano all stood outside of England's place which appeared like he wasn't even home. That gave the three an advantage point. They could investigate his house without having to see him. France was the one to break into it for them as he did it often to surprise his 'black sheep'. Once inside, they start looking around. Romano was in charge of investigating the books.  
" Hm...looks like stupid eyebrows really believes magic exists." He mumbles to himself as he flicks through a book all about spells. England had nothing on his bookshelf that would have any leads as to the whereabouts of the missing countries. Eventually, he gives up on going through the books. They were just about spells, supernatural stuff, cooking and different types of tea.  
" How stupid." Romano huffs and decides to go look through England's kitchen which could turn into a mistake of an idea.

Prussia was tasked with going down to England's bottom floor. It was a huge room with walls and a floor made of concrete. It was supposed to be like a dungeon room of a medieval castle.   
" If he vas going to kidnap anyone, zhey vould be put down here, right?" He asks himself as he flicks on a flashlight and scans the room with it. His red orbs focus on the spots the light was hitting. He couldn't see anyone or hear anyone besides the sounds of something tapping on the concrete floor. The sound was identical to that of small feet. He had to investigate anything suspicious. So, he follows the sound, hearing it become louder and louder as he did so. When he had the feeling he was close enough to it, he flashes the light onto it to see a mouse standing there on a pentagram. He gives out a sigh of relief.  
"Zhis must be vhere he does magic," Prussia says aloud to himself as he moves the flashlight elsewhere. There was nothing else special down on the bottom floor.

The albino country decides to go back upstairs and found Romano. They look at each other and give a small nod going to France who had been searching England's bedroom. He was going through drawers an such, chuckling at the discovery of a few things.   
" You almost done here?" Romano asks.  
" I suppose so. Angleterre appears to not be our traitor...That leaves Japan's place." Just as the three were about to leave, they hear the front door open. England was obviously home. France felt internal panic start to rise in his chest but he had an idea to get him and the other two out of this mess.  
" You two, get under zhe bed!" The Frenchman demands in a harsh whisper. Prussia nods and snatches Romano before going under the bed. The bedroom door opens and standing there was the anticipated Englishman. He didn't notice France right away but when he did, he clearly was not happy.  
" Frog?! What are you doing in MY house?!" Arthur presses to know with a snappish tone, his British accent thick within it.

France gives a small smirk and steps over to him, getting quite close to him. The two were lovers anyways. So, what he was about to do shouldn't be weird. He places a soft yet passionate kiss on the other's lips before pulling away.  
" Ohonhonhon~ I've been waiting for you to come home, Sheepie~" He replies with seductive smoothness as his fingers softly fiddle with the material of England's tie. He grips it gently as he leads him over to the bed with it and crawls on top of him. Arthur's attitude immediately changed seeing his lover's intentions.  
" Oh, is that so~?" He questions with lust clouding those words before their lips connect once more. Francis was hoping the other two would get the hint and leave while he 'distracts' England.

Prussia and Romano clearly got the hint as they start to crawl from out underneath the bed. They silently make their way to the bedroom door and slipped out of the room thankfully unnoticed by both France and England. They sneak out of the house completely.  
" That was scarring! I hope that frog bastard does not join us after that!" Romano huffs.  
" Francis vill join us vhen he is done vith England. We have to head to Japan's now."  
" I guess but why would Japan want to kidnap and hurt anyone?" The Italian asks. He knew Japan somewhat well but well enough to know the guy wouldn't hurt friends or fellow nations (anymore).  
" Zhat guy has a dark side and a perverted side." Prussia informs with a shrug as he and Romano walk off to head to the next part of their investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy is contemplating kidnapping Canada and Prussia, Romano and France go investigate Japan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very eventful chapter but the last one will be~

Italy sat at his kitchen table, a pencil tapping against the wood of the table as his honey orbs focus on his list of countries.  
Germany*  
America*  
Russia  
China*  
England  
Spain*  
Romano  
Prussia  
Canada  
Japan

He had added an astrix next to China's name and two more names of countries at the bottom of the list. He was honestly conflicted by the next country he should kidnap or maybe he should stop for now. He didn't want anyone to become suspicious of him but he supposed if they did, he could always use his innocence to worm himself out of the situation. He looks at the list from the top and slides his pencil down the paper.  
" I could always kidnap Russia but he is so scary and strong~!" He whines to himself glancing at England's name.  
" Would he be able to use his magic to get away though?" He hums and then writes 'France' at the very bottom of the list.  
" I can't believe I forgot big brother France!" He mentally scolds himself after saying that statement out loud and holding up the list. A name suddenly catches his gaze as a grin spreads across his face.

" Canada..." Yes, he knew exactly who he wanted next now. America's sweet yet forgotten twin brother, Canada. It would also suit as a secondary punishment for America. He circles Canada's name with his pencil and then stands going up to the fridge. He puts the list on the door with a magnet and giggles softly. It was as if it were a shopping list. Well, he was shopping in a way. He was shopping for countries to continue torturing.  
" What if I run out of room in my basement though?" He asks himself before giving a shrug. That'd be all the more reason to finally kill one of his current victims. Now that was a rather exciting thought!

XXX

Prussia and Romano stood outside Japan's house.   
" Didn't Italy say he was coming here?"  
" With any luck, my idiota brother probably went home. I wonder how he can stay so cheerful when we have a problem like this..."  
" If Japan is zhe one who is kidnapping countries, zhen he would have caught Italy. Don't worry, zhe awesome Prussia vill save him! Kesesese~!" Prussia says with clear arrogance as he ran up to the door and kicked it open.  
" Oi! Potato bastard's brother! You're a dumbass!" The south Italian shouts behind him as he comes up to the door.

Japan had heard his door get kicked in and came rushing to see who was the intruder, holding his katana unsheathed. He calms down a bit as soon as he realises the intruder was none other than Prussia. He honestly wasn't surprised The German had bashed down his door.  
" Ah, Prussia-San...What are you doing here and why did you kick my door down?" The raven-haired male asks, his Japanese accent thickly lingering on those words.  
" Ah ha! I knew it! You vere the one!" The albino narrows his red eyes as he points to Japan with a grin.  
" I am 'the one'...?" His katana becomes sheathed again as Romano comes up behind Prussia and slaps upside the back of his head.  
" You idiota! You can't just down someone's door, bastardo!" He scolds but Prussia only shakes his head and rubs the back of it.  
" I am very rost right now..." Kiku gives a small sigh. He'll never understand these younger western nations.

" Don't worry about him. We need to do some investigating of your house." Lovino informs Japan and then walks past him. Gilbert follows as he lets out his signature 'kesesese'. Japan only sighs and allows them to do this. Even if he said no, they'd probably just barge right in and 'investigate' his place anyways. He wasn't even sure why or what they were investigating his house for. He goes into the kitchen and puts a kettle on, deciding to make his two visitors tea. He was hoping America would randomly show up like they had done but no one had seen or heard from America for practically a week now. It was scary and odd of the usual loud/annoying nation. 

Romano looks around Japan's room, not finding anything odd or suspicious besides the...tentacle porn hidden away in a history book. He won't bring that up to the other nation while he is questioning him. He gives up on searching and goes to the kitchen where he found Japan standing by the stove, seemingly daydream. That was weird for him to be doing.  
" Japan," Romano calls out with his usual attitude.   
" Hai?" Japan looks to the Italian brother.  
" I am going to ask you some questions and you better answer honestly, Va bene?" He huffs slightly crossing his arms.  
" Hai." Kiku nods at that and took a seat at his table, ready to be questioned. Romano joins him and clears his throat, running through different types of questions to ask him in his head.

" What did you do when you got home from my brother's sleepover party?"  
" I creaned my prace." That statement really didn't have an alibi since Japan lives alone.  
" Okay then..."  
" Romano-san?"  
" What?"  
" I want to tell you that I noticed something strange about Itary."  
" Really? When he was here today?" Romano raises a brow at this.  
" Itary never came over but I went to his. He seemed...in a rush of some sort and then he...didn't seem himself...I can't describe it." Japan gives a small sigh.

Romano furrowed his brows, mostly out of frustration seeing as they had no real suspect but now he had a horrible, nagging thought telling him to go to his brother's and to question him.  
' No, that's idiota! Veneziano wouldn't be the one I'm looking for!' He screams inside his head to shut up those thoughts about his brother. What type of older sibling would suspect their younger sibling to be the kidnapper of all these nations? A bad one. Besides, these nations would be the ONES to kidnap Italy, not the other way around. The Italian notices the other male was staring down into his lap, sadness and concern seemed to be covering his chocolate-coloured eyes.  
" Japan, are you okay, bastard?"  
" Hai...Just wondering where America is. I hope Canada finds him." He mutters.

XXX

Italy stands outside of Canada's house, letting out a small giggle as he approaches the door and knocks on it. One minute later, he got no answer from it. He knocks again but still receives no answer. He huffs softly and peers inside through the windows, seeing the lights were off.  
' I wonder where he is...Maybe he's gone searching for his brother. Ve~ How sweet of him. I'll come back to get him later...' Italy thought and turns on his heels as he starts skipping away.

" So, it is him, da? Zhis confirms suspicions zhen..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy finally gets to Canada but before the others could come and save the countries trapped in Italy's basement; Canada's already received 'punishment'

Just like Italy had internally promised himself yesterday, he was back outside Canada's place. He grins to himself and knocks on the door, this time getting an answer. The Canadian nation he wanted stood there holding his white bear, Kumajirou, as a warm smile formed on his face at the sight of Italy being his visitor. His attire was made up of casual clothes as he wore a white hoody with a red maple leaf plastered on the front of it, gloves, black track pants and slippers. Seems like he was having a relaxation day. Feliciano could see why, it was snowing a lot outside today but thankfully, he wouldn't have to be out in the cold for long.  
" Oh hello there, Italy." He greets him.  
" Ciao Canada!" Italy gives a bright smile that could possibly light up New York after dark.  
" What brings you here, eh?" That Canadian accent filled the question with fair tonality. If Italy had to pick what accent was the nicest from any of the nations, it had to be Canada's.

" I just came to see how you are! C-could I come inside? It's so cold out here!" Italy exclaims, wrapping his arms around himself to hug his body and warm it up slightly. He wasn't lying about that fact though. It really was cold outside.  
" Oh! Sure." Matthew allows The North Italian to come inside before leading him to the heat filled lounge room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and then there was a small heater plugged in. Canada placed down Kumajirou and went into the kitchen, getting beverages for himself and Italy. He brings out two mugs which had maple leaf patterns all over them. If he dressed like this to meetings and such, maybe all the other nations would know exactly who he was. He hands a hot mug to Italy and sits down beside him.  
" Who are you?" Kumajirou asks, most likely the tenth time he asked that today. Canada only breathes out a sigh as he replies.  
" I'm Canada."  
" That's mean~" Italy pouts, scolding the bear softly. Kumajirou tilts his head.  
" It's kind of hard to tell who he is." There was silence in the air for a moment before the blond male looks to Feliciano.  
" So, Italy! What brings you by?"  
" I wanted to know if you're okay." Lies but he continues on anyway.  
" I heard America suddenly vanished! Ve~!" His tone of voice gave out fabricated concern within his reply as he wraps his arms around Canada, pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Oh, I-i'm fine. I'm a bit concerned about him since he never really just goes missing like this but his economy isn't doing the best at the moment. I figured he might be trying to focus on it." He replies softly as he hugs Italy. He was really concerned for his twin brother and yes, he had searched every single state of America to try and find him. It was like Alfred had been wiped off the face of the Earth. He lets out a shaky breathe.  
" I'm sure he'll turn up soon!" Italy reassures with empty yet convincing words. Canada couldn't help as a few tears rose to his eyes and overflowed, running down his cheeks.  
" I'm just so worried about h-him. I don't care if he doesn't notice me. I just want him to be okay. I-I miss him." He chokes on a sob as he explains how he was feeling. The Italian mentally giggles. This reaction was perfect, so perfect, but he wanted to hear that sweet voice call out for mercy. Time to get his plan into motion then.

He reaches into his pocket discreetly, gripping a small baggy of powder. It was the same drug he had used in America's food. He figured he'd knock out Canada the same way~  
" Hey, Canada?"  
" Y-yeah?" Matthew sniffles and wipes his eyes pulling away from Italy's hug.  
" Could you turn down the heat in here, please?" The brunet asks with a sugary sweet smile. He gets a positive response as Canada stands up and goes over to the heater, turning the heat on it down slightly. While he does that, Italy pours the powdered substance into Canada's mug of hot chocolate. He mixes it slightly and removes his hands away from the mug as Canada sits back down. He picks up his mug and sniffs the chocolate beverage. It smelt great as usual. He had even mixed some maple syrup into it. He then takes a gulp of it.

Italy internally smirks and picks up his on mug, sipping the sweet liquid carefully as he watches Canada drink his own drink. He finished the whole mugful causing Italy to giggle slightly at how unaware the nation was to his pending torture. As time dragged on though, the Rohypnol was beginning to take effect on Italy's oblivious victim. Italy noticed this and couldn't help but give a small victorious celebration in his head. Canada's words began to slur slightly and came out sluggish, indicating his mind was slowly shutting down into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. That unconsciousness soon came as Canada was out like a light mid-sentence of what he had been telling his guest.

The Italian stands up and looks to Kumajirou. As cute and cuddly as he may look, he was a rather smart bear. He walks over to him and snatches him up, finding him to be a bit heavier than what he first perceived. He drags him to the bathroom, opening the door and then chucking Kuma in without any hesitation. He was quick to close the door and lock it before dusting his hands off with a deep sigh.  
" That was hard work." He grumbles as he goes back to the unconscious body of Canada lying on the floor of the lounge room. He didn't bring any rope but he figured belts would be perfect to restrain him in case he woke up anytime soon. He wraps the first belt he found around Canada's wrists, turning it into a makeshift restraint and then moves onto restricting the movement of his ankles with the second belt.

Once Italy was satisfied with his work, he picks up the unconscious Canadian and hauls him over his shoulder, exiting his house. When he started making his way off the premises, his eyes caught big footprints painted in the snow. He stares at the footprints recognising them as boot tracks, belonging to someone...big.  
' I need to get out of here quickly...' He thought to himself, holding down his panic of possibly being caught as he leaves.

XXX

Italy arrives back at home, all while checking his back to make sure no one had followed him. If anyone had, they would regret that choice instantly. He drops Canada on the floor for a moment so he could catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
" Canada doesn't feel like he weighs much. Maybe it's his clothing!" He giggles softly and snatches Canada by his ankles, lugging him in the direction of his basement. He opens the door and this time, instead of dragging his victim down the stairs. He brings him to the edge of the top step and kicks him down with quite some force. The deranged country watched as the unconscious nation went flying down the stairs and hitting the bottom with a rather loud thud. It caused all the other countries down there to jump.

A malicious grin spreads across his innocent face as he skips his way down the stairs to meet their eyes.  
" Ciao everyone! I bought a new arrival." He points his finger at Canada causing America's tired eyes to widen.  
"...N-no...not Mattie..." He pleads in a whisper that he was sure no one heard but himself. Why did it have to be Canada?! Canada never did anything wrong to Italy. So, why, why, why?! America was screaming inside of his head, too filled with panic and fear to scream out of it.

"...Feliciano...Please...Do not hurt Canada..." Germany pleads exactly what America was thinking. He didn't want to see such an innocent, sweet nation be harmed like the four of them had endured for the past week.  
" Why not? It'll be fun~!" Italy coos and gives a wink as he grabs Matthew by his ankles again and drags him across the room. He made sure he was far from his brother but in perfect view for him.  
" The same rules apply. I'll be back for him when he wakes." His whole tone of voice had changed into that of a dismissive octave. He goes back upstairs, the sound of the door closing and being locked rung out through eerie, fearful silence among the now five trapped nations.

XXX

Russia sat in the usual conference room waiting for everyone he texted to arrive. They should arrive, in his opinion, if they really wanted to fix things. Just as he was about to leave, the conference room, the door opened to see the five countries he had messaged standing there. England and France walk into the room first, followed by Romano, Prussia and Japan.  
" What is this about?" England asks impatiently. He honestly had no idea of the current situation at hand as he had been focused on the problems within his place during the past week.  
" Ah, I glad you decided to show up, friends. Ve have a verrry important issue at hand...It's making me angry." Came the Russian accented reply, as a dark aura started to gloom over Ivan.  
"...What's the issue?" Arthur rose a brow. If there was an issue, where were the other nations like America, Germany, China? In fact, he noted he had not seen America all week. He could feel anxiety start to build as something told him what he was about to hear next was not good.

" Ah! Zhat's right! Angleterre has no idea what'z going on. My bad~" France sheepishly smiles as he slaps his forehead to scold himself for his own stupidity. Russia's gaze only landed on The Frenchman making him tense lightly.  
" Listen up, Big Brows. America, potato eater, jerk-bastard Spain and China have all gone missing. We've been trying to find them all week." Romano explains with a small huff. He didn't want to show it but he was worried about the whereabouts of Spain and the others he mentioned in his explanation.  
" Seriously? That's why America hasn't been around." England said to himself seemingly finally getting what the situation was about.  
" Is that what you were rearry investigating my prace for?" Japan speaks up with a question. Romano only nods.

" I suppose you three ran out of suspects, da? Vell, I believe I know vho has taken my Yao-Yao and others. Do not freak out other Italy." Romano rose a brow at that but waved his hand, wanting to Russia to spit out who may have taken those four nations.  
" Italy." He says with no hesitation whatsoever. The others in the room stare at him, England and France with their jaws dropping slightly in shock, Japan giving Russia a questioning look, Prussia giving him a confused look as to how he came to that solution and as expected from Romano, a death glare along with his usual angry attitude.  
" My brother?! Okay bastardo, you better take that back or else I'll beat you even more senseless!" The Southern Italian threatens as he stomps over to Russia who only stared him down with a childish smile forming on his lips.

" Nyet." Russia's response was given to Romano's probably empty threat.  
" Russia-San...I noticed something off about Itary the other day...I think you might be right..." Japan says looking up at the taller nation. That statement only ticked Romano off further as he shot a flesh-burning glare to the Asian Country.  
" You too, Japan?! To think I thought you were his friend!" He snaps with a stomp of his foot.  
" I am his friend but I cannot help this bad feering that something is wrong with him," Japan admits, averting his eyes away from Romano, not liking the conclusion he had come to about Italy but it just seemed so...possible. Romano lets out another huff and crosses his arms.  
" Another zhing, I saw Italy going into Canada's house..So..." Russia trails off that sentence hoping the others around him would get the gist.  
" Zhen what are we waiting for if he haz my Matthieu?!" France questions with a gasp, snatching England's hand up and seemingly about to storm off from the meeting room.  
"...Fine...We'll go to my brother's...But if he is innocent, I am beating you all to a pulp, bastards!"  
" Zhat seems fair, da~?"

XXX

Canada awoke, his eyes slowly fluttering open as am unfamiliar light hits them. He lets out a small groan, subconsciously about to sit up when he noticed his arms were tied above him.  
" Wh-where...Am I?" He questions softly looking around, his eyes widening upon the sights he could see.  
" Alfred!" Canada calls making his brother jump but it caught his attention.  
" Mattie!" America starts struggling against his restraints, gritting his teeth at the pain that flared up in his torso. Although he is a nation, his body was definitely taking its time to heal itself.  
" Wh-what's going on? Why am I here? Why are you here?" Came questions painted by the nation's soft voice. Confusion and many thoughts were zipping through his head, especially upon realising that Germany, Spain and China were in the room.

" Mattie, I need you to be really silent, okay? I'll do the talking." Canada nods at what his brother said as he closed his mouth and didn't speak another word.  
" Italy kidnapped you and he kidnapped all of us. He's kept us here all week and tortured us. Germany has a broken arm and a few gunshot wounds, my stomach and chest are covered with pretty bad knife wounds, Spain's burnt and China is traumatised. I promise I won't let him do anything to you though...I'm gonna get you out and be the h-hero." He explains, all in one go, not exactly leaving time for his brother to interrupt. Matthew only nods his head again but his eyes had gone wide at hearing the explanation. Had Italy really done all of this?

The silence grew thick in the air beside the rattling of Alfred's chains. He was trying to slip his hands out so he could get to his brother before North Italy did. He was so focused on escaping that he didn't notice the creaking of the basement steps until a familiar and unwelcomed presence joined the room. Italy.  
" Ooh, bene! Canada is awake." He lets out his usual giggle that feigned innocence.  
" N-no! Don't touch him!" America commands as he watched the kidnapper walk over to his younger brother. However, his words were ignored as Canada's chin was gripped by a gentle hand. The hand forced him to look up at Italy, blue eyes wide with fear as he looked into the other's orbs.

The hold on his chin got tighter with unexpected strength from the cowardly nation, almost like a vice. Matthew was too focused that he didn't notice Feli's spare hand slowly slide his glasses off his face until he caught sight of them in his hand.  
" I-Italy, why are you doing this?" He finally asks, feeling his throat tightening with anxiety and anticipation of the situation. Italy leant down, brushing his chapped lips against the shell of the blond's ear. His breath was hot as he opened his mouth to speak in a dark tone.  
" Because I can." With those words, something metallic and shiny was seen out of the corner of Canada's eye and before he had the opportunity to register what it was, it was stabbed through his right eye with tremendous pressure. A loud cry of agony was emitted from The Canadian causing America's stomach to drop. He couldn't help his brother and now he was being harmed.  
" No, stop! Leave him alone!" He pleads.  
" No~ This is fun!"

The item that had been stabbed into Canada's orb was a metal fork. The three sharp ends were pushed further into the squishy ball causing blood to ooze out of it and run down Canada's already tear-stained cheek. When Italy felt like he had a good grip on the eye, he pulled the fork back, slowly dragging the eye out of its socket and practically mushing it.  
" STOP!" America roars as tears began to slip from his own eyes, his voice becoming slightly hoarse. Matthew only screams further feeling his eye being forced out. He calmed down slightly when the deed was successful and Italy's prize was now sitting on the fork, blood and other fluids dripping from the perfectly blue eyeball.  
" Wh-why?" Matthew sobs as more blood flowed down his cheek and created a mix with his tears. Italy looks at him and smiles, only shrugging in response.  
" It was fun seeing you squirm and cry..."

XXX

Canada's screams had rung out through the house, even making their way outside where six nations awaited. They all froze in place as France tenses. He knew exactly who's voice that belonged to yet he had never heard it scream like that. This pushes his brain into overdrive, completely forgetting about the others he had come to Italy's house with and opens the front door. It was fortunate that the front door had been unlocked. He runs throughout the house, trying to search for the sounds of the screams, finding the horrible noises were coming from the basement.  
" Oi frog! Wait for us!" England calls out from behind him as the other sit make it into the house.

" It sounded like it came from zhe basement, da?" Russia questions, looking to Romano, seeing as the man was standing next to him.  
" Yeah, whatever. Just open the basement door!" He replies rather snappy-like and impatiently. Russia only shrugs and moves France away from the door then proceeds to break the door down with one rather forceful kick. With that, they all rush down the stairs to the basement only to find an unexpected and gut-wrenching scene waiting for them.

There, before their eyes were the four missing nations and Canada, who was crying his eyes out and America was too; but amongst all of that was none other than Italy. A dark aura wraps itself around Russia as his icy gaze landed on China, HIS China, who was left in a dirtied dress, covered in pasta sauce and dark brown strands of hair, tear tracks dried on his cheeks and his hair cut short, only his bangs remained untouched.  
" You." Comes the Russian's deadly voice as his attention was back on Italy.  
" Me~?" Italy questions back, grinning at the bigger country. He never got a reply though. Oh no, instead, Russia brings his metal pipe down, striking the middle of his head. He drops to the floor unconscious, the fork that held Canada's eye slips out of his hand and into everyone's view, causing France to gasp.

" Quick! Untie them!" England commands and then rushes over to America, focusing his efforts on getting the chains off him.  
" E-England..." Alfred sobs softly, feeling the metal tightness was removed from his body and finally, after a week, he was free from its confines.  
" Shhh." England hushes as he pulls America into a hug.  
" I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were missing. I'm so sorry...Are you hurt?" He whispers, hoping America's tears would come to a halt. He felt it was strange and somewhat selfish to think but it felt like the time America was a child, the way he cried into him and hugged him back; it really did feel like those times despite the circumstances.  
" M-my stomach and chest are covered in c-cuts...I couldn't h-help Mattie and n-now..." More sobs came from the nation within England's arms.  
" Shhh...We'll fix this..." England hushes him, his hand stroking America's hair softly.

Romano only stares at his younger brother's unconscious form, sprawled across the floor. He didn't know what to think right now. Why was it him? It seemed like his mind suddenly snapped back into reality as he subconsciously rushes over to Spain.  
" You bastard...Look at you..." Romano says but there was no real malice in his voice, only worry and a wave of sadness. He reaches over and gently removed the country's binds. How was he going to get him out of here without hurting him?  
" Romano..." Spain croaks out, his eyes half-lidded as he looks to the older Italian brother.

France unties Canada as Japan and Prussia go to Germany's aid. Russia starts going over to China, kicking Italy's body one more time as he did. He kneels down in front of the Asian nation, gently placing a hand over his cheek as he looks into his eyes.  
" Yao..."  
" Ivan!" China felt tears well up at the relief of seeing his lover again. That hand creeps away from his cheek and moves to his short hair, feeling the prickles of his haircut. Ivan frowns at the sensation of his hand against the prickly hair before he starts letting China out of his confines.  
" Your hair..."  
" Italy cut it, aru..." It was clear that this fact upset China.  
" He will pay," Russia replies darkly and picks up his Yao. The Chinese man didn't even object, only leaning his head on Russia's shoulder and taking in his warmth.

" Right, everyone's out of their binds but it seems that they are all injured..." Japan states, glancing at the recently discovered victims.  
" We'll take everyone to Germany-San's prace to be treated but Itary cannot come with us."  
" Why not?!" Romano angrily questions as he sat by Spain.  
" He is responsible for all this, Romano. He needs to be...rocked away."  
" Give him a chance to expla-"  
" No!" America interrupts Romano's protests.  
" I get he's your brother and you still don't believe he could have possibly done this but he did! He cut out Mattie's eye! It's right in front of you, on the floor! What more proof do you need?!" The blond felt like he was on the verge of tears again with that explanation. Romano didn't say another word, only grumbling angrily to himself.

One by one, the nations left the basement. Japan helps Romano with getting Spain up the stairs as Germany insisted he was fine. Russia walks into Italy's lounge room and sat China down on the couch.  
" I need to go get rid of zhe trash downstairs. You sit here, da?" He tells Yao with his sweet yet devious smile. China gives a small smile and nods.  
" Da, aru." Hearing his love say 'yes' in his language gave Russia a happy tingle. He couldn't wait to cuddle China properly but till then, he had to deal with Italy.

The nation goes back to the basement, to tie the unconscious Italian up. He made sure the bonds were secure and almost breath-stopping tight. He would be back later to take him away to a proper cell but for now, the other nations needed help.

Just like Japan had said, they all went to Germany's place where each nation was treated and England used some of his magic to speed up the healing process.  
" However...It's going to take a lot of magic to heal Canada's eye. So, when you're ready. We'll go to mine and put your eye back, Matthew." Arthur suggests with a small smile as Canada held a jar which his eye was being kept in for the time being. Matthew was silent as he nods his head in response. The ones who were trapped in the basement for the week began to tell the other six what happened. Upon hearing China's situation, Russia twitched angrily as he wraps his arms around his lover.  
" Don't vorry, he vill get horrible pain now~" He coos softly to Yao.

XXX

Later that night, Russia reappeared at Italy's place, ready to collect the country, take him to his place and then beat him senseless if he was awake. China had made the decision to come with Russia despite his few protests.  
" I'll wait here ten if you don't want me to see him, aru." The shorter one says stubbornly. Ivan gives a smile before going downstairs to the basement and flicking the light, only to find that no one was in there. The chains that he had used on Italy had been thrown across the floor and were now a tangled mess.  
" So...the little rabbit got avay? He vill get more pain vhen he is found..." The Russian hums to himself, his eyes observing the room. Where could the Italian have gone to?

The End.  
Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if a sequel needs to be made...Hm...
> 
> Also feel free to hmu with a request at my tumblr  
> https://that-trashy-anime-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
